LET GO
by Clavel
Summary: Mi primer LJ, ¡¡¡Se acerca el final!Por favor solo leanlo y diganme lo que piensan antes de que continue
1. Expresso

Capitulo 1: Expresso  
  
Lily despertó temprano, como siempre lo hacía el primero de septiembre; aquel era el día en que volvería al colegio, contrario a la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, Lily si disfrutaba aquel día. Había otra cosa peculiar acerca de Lily, ella era una bruja con poderes mágicos reales, y ese día estaba a punto de iniciar su séptimo y último curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Después de levantarse, vestirse y repasar su equipaje, Lily miró a su alrededor contemplando su habitación, pasarían 10 meses antes de que la volviera a ver.  
  
La vida de Lily había cambiado mucho en los últimos 2 años, después de la muerte de sus padres, su hermano Brian se había ocupado de ella, y antes del comienzo de ese verano que ahora terminaba, su vieja amiga Éowyn se había mudado con ellos tras la muerte de su querido padre un par de meses antes. Brian había decidido cuidar de ella también. Así que ahora los tres formaban una rara clase de familia en la que no había padres sino hermanos, una familia en la que un arquitecto muggle cuidaba a dos brujas menores de edad.  
  
Lily bajo las escaleras pensando en que pronto vería a sus amigas del colegio, que con E. J. (así llamaban a Éowyn pues nadie podía pronunciarlo) en el colegio, el ultimo año seria el mejor. O eso hubiera sido si E. J. no hubiera cambiado tanto tras la perdida de su padre, ella solía ser alegre y positiva, leal a morir con quienes llamaba amigos y con una gran capacidad de amar sin esperar nada a cambio. Ahora no era que estuviera amargada, sino vivía al limite porque sabía que si se detenía recordaría que lo había perdido todo. Ella trataba de aparentar pero en el fondo no sentía ninguna paz.  
  
Pero Lily prefirió pensar que Hogwarts le haría bien a E. J. y que su hermano había tomado una buena decisión en transferirla de el Instituto Avalon a Hogwarts, un cambio de aire podía ser justo lo que necesitaba su amiga  
  
- Buenos días, familia - dijo alegremente al entrar al comedor aquella mañana, después de haber despejado sus reflexiones matinales, en cambio se estaba poniendo sentimental porque aquel sería su ultimo viaje en tren al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería  
  
- Hola Lil-lily, siéntate a comer. No quiero que se nos haga tarde - le dijo su hermano sonriendo, mientras le pasaba su desayuno  
  
- Sí B. Tampoco yo quiero llegar tarde.  
  
- No se como te entusiasma tanto el primer día de clases, simplemente no es natural - le dijo E. J.  
  
- Siempre es emocionante volver a Hogwarts  
  
- Supongo, a mi nunca me emociono volver a Avalon, supongo que por que el fin del verano significaba que te irías y que no tendría ningún amigo con quien divertirme  
  
- ¿No tenías amigos en Avalon?  
  
- No, en realidad no. Tenía que cuidar de papá y eso me mantenía ocupada por las tardes, supongo que no tuve tiempo de socializar (Avalon no era un internado) - había una gran tristeza en su voz mientras decaí eso. Lily trato de distraerla  
  
- Todo eso cambiara en Hogwarts. He estado pensando que incluso podríamos usar tu calidad de genio certificado para que me ayudes a molestar a mi Némesis: James Potter - dijo Lily mientras le brillaban los ojos, molestar a James Potter era una de sus actividades predilectas  
  
- Así que finalmente conoceré al famoso James "gran dolor en el trasero" Potter, si, supongo que podríamos usar mi cerebro para eso, no es como que le este dando mucho uso últimamente  
  
- Huelo una maldad procesándose en tu cerebro, me encanta  
  
- OK, eso es todo - interrumpió Brian - No habrá maldad procesándose en la cabeza de nadie, no habrá conspiraciones en contra de nadie y no dirán la palabra "trasero" en mi presencia - Brian podía ser tan puritano algunas veces... - Y ya es hora de irnos o perderán el tren, vayan por su equipaje, vamos  
  
Las chicas se levantaron, riéndose de Brian por la actitud que había tomado, pero tenían que hacer lo que el decía, era el único que había estado dispuesto a cuidar de ellas, a demás, sus respectivos padres siempre les solían decir que cuando ellos no estaban, Brian era el jefe. Brian se tomaba muy en serio su responsabilidad para con las chicas: Lily era su flor mas amada y E. J. era la hija del mejor amigo de sus padres y otra hermana para el.  
  
*********  
  
Mas tarde aquella mañana, cerca de las 10:30. en la estación King Cross...  
  
- ¡Moony! ¡Mi viejo amigo! ¡¿Cómo te fue en el verano?!- Grito un sobre entusiasmado Sirius Black a su amigo Remus Lupin (también conocido como Moony), mientras lo abrazaba como si acabara de volver de la guerra.  
  
- Bien, Padfoot, me fue bien. Y te agradecería que no hicieras eso - Remus se refería al alboroto que su amigo estaba causando en la estación muggle  
  
- ¿Hacer que? - pregunto Sirius, pero se interrumpió a si mismo al volver a gritar - ¡Jamsie, mi viejo y nunca bien ponderado amigo! ¡¿Cómo te fue en la Ciudad del Amour? - haciendo alusión a que James Potter, su otro mejor amigo, pasaba todos los veranos en Francia.  
  
- Sirius, te agradecería que no me llamaras Jamsie, ya no tenemos siete años. Y tú sabes como me fue, estuviste ahí conmigo - lo cual era cierto pues Sirius era el agregado cultural por excelencia de la familia Potter, es decir, andaba con ellos para un lado y para el otro.  
  
- Ah, si. Oh, Remus no tienes idea de lo que te perdiste, este año Córcega estaba lleno de Veelas. ¡¡VEELAS!!, amigo, de no ser porque es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts me transferiría a Beaxubatons (o como a mi me gusta llamarle Veela-land)  
  
- Sirius, estuve dos semanas en Córcega con ustedes, antes de irme a Rumania - le respondió Remus con la mayor paciencia  
  
- ¡¿Si? En serio, ¿me lo juras?  
  
- Olvídalo, Remus, ya sabes que Sirius tiene lagunas mentales en sus lagunas mentales, probablemente todo lo que recuerda de Córcega son a las Veelas - intervino James - Mejor dime, ¿cómo te fue en Rumania? ¿Alguna buena noticia?  
  
- Aprendí algunas cosas - contesto el aludido sin emoción, aunque sus ojos mostraban algo de melancolía.  
  
- Wow ¿Esa es Lily Evans? Vaya que si la Ropa muggle de sienta bien, con el uniforme es casi imposible notar que tiene todas las cuervas en los lugares correctos - dijo Sirius entusiasmándose... otra ves, solía emocionarse ante casi cualquier cosa que usara falda  
  
- ¡Sirius! No menciones al enemigo - dijo James irritándose de pronto, tenía un temperamento Volátil, mas cuando alguien hablaba de Lily Evans o como el le decía "El enemigo". Iba a continuar, pero entonces miro en la dirección general en la que Sirius estaba viendo, y no pudo negar que Sirius tenía razón: Lily Evans, el enemigo, era una joven muy hermosa  
  
- James... James.... Jamsie- pooh - unos minutos mas tarde, Remus y Sirius estaban tratando de llamar la atención de James para que ingresaran al anden 9 ¾ - James, tierra llamando a James, conteste por favor. No, nada - Sirius agitaba sus manos enfrente de James, pero el seguía viendo fijamente a Lily quien se encontraba a unos metros de distancia - Me parece que lo tendremos que arrastrar hasta el tren - suspiro Sirius en tono de resignación mientras sujetaba a James y lo arrojaba contra el muro que dividía los andenes 9 y 10  
  
------  
  
- ¡Sirius! - exclamo James al caer en el anden 9 ¾  
  
- Jamsie, reaccionaste - exclamo Sirius fingiendo preocupación  
  
- Como no iba a reaccionar, ¡Casi estrellas mi cráneo contra una pared!  
  
- Ya, ya, no te pongas melodramático. Además, todo es tu culpa, de no haberte quedando contemplando a Evans como si no hubieras visto a una chica en 20 años y me hubieras hecho caso, yo no me habría visto en la necesidad de forzarte a entrar al anden antes de que perdiéramos el tren - Sirius estaba usando un tono de victima tal que hubiera hecho sentir culpable a cualquiera, bueno, a casi cualquiera  
  
- ¡Yo no estaba contemplando a Evans! ¡Oíste!, Ella es el ...  
  
- El enemigo - dijeron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo - si ya sabemos la historia, tu odias a Evans, Evans te odia a ti, tu haces que su piel se ponga color azul, ella te pinta el cabello de verde; un día pateas a su gato y al siguiente ella secuestra a tu lechuza. Vamos, Prongs, dinos que hay algo nuevo bajo el sol  
  
------ Mientras los chicos discutían... Lily y E. J. ya se habían despedido de Brian.  
  
- Lo que tienes que hacer es correr directo hacia la pared, solo eso - Lily le estaba explicando como entrar al Anden - Mejor corre si estas nerviosa  
  
E. J. cerro los ojos y corrió tan rápido como su nerviosismo le permitía, lo cual era bastante rápido, por eso al cruzar la barrera no se pudo detener de inmediato y choco de lleno con un gran objeto inmóvil al cual se aferró y lo arrastro al suelo con el fin de amortiguar su caída. Su sorpresa fue muy grande al descubrir que el objeto inmóvil era, de hecho una persona.  
  
- ¿Alguien tomo las placas? - pregunto Remus desconcertado, había estado demasiado enfrascado en la pequeña discusión de Sirius y James, que no se había dado cuenta que seguía parado junto a la entrada del anden  
  
- Lo siento, lo lamento mucho ¿Estas bien? ¿no te lastime?  
  
- Solo el ego - contesto Remus dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado - ¿Y tú? E. J. alzo la vista, el pelo le caía revuelto sobre la cara, y se encontró a escasos dos centímetros de distancia de la cara de Remus  
  
- Si, estoy bien, amortiguaste muy bien la caída  
  
- Cuando quieras, me agrada ser útil  
  
- Es bueno saber - finalmente E. J. Se levanto y ayudo a Remus a hacer lo mismo. Lily, James y Sirius se habían acercado a ellos para ver que había pasado. Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos momentos hasta que...  
  
- Mira, James, allá esta Peter... - dijo Sirius jalando a James para alejarlo de Lily antes de que a alguno de los dos se le ocurriera lanzar una maldición en contra del otro, esos pleitos nunca terminaban nada bien  
  
- Ven, E. J. acabo de ver a mis amigas por allá - Lily decidió tomar lo dicho por Sirius como un indicativo de tregua, y como no quería que una pelea con James le arruinara el primer día de vuelta al colegio, ella decidió simplemente salirse por la tangente y alejar a E. J. de los Merodeadores  
  
Ni Remus, ni Éowyn supieron que hacer o decir mientras se vieron arrastrados hacía las esquinas opuestas del anden.  
  
***** Este no es el final de este capitulo *****  
  
  
  
Nota:  
  
Estoy trabajando en este fic, y como dice ahí arriba este no es el final de primer capitulo, pero como no se muy bien si los personajes están sonando mas o menos reales, quiero preguntar ¿qué opinan de ellos? Este es mi primer fic sobre Lily y James y no quiero arruinarlo, por eso les pido su opinión.  
  
Por favor dejen sus comentarios diciéndome que les parece: si hablan mucho, o piensan demasiado, si deberían actuar de otra forma, solo déjenme saber lo que piensan.  
  
Esto es apenas como la mitad de lo que tengo escrito en mi cuaderno, pero quiero sabe que piensan antes de continuar, si creen que hay muchas fallas re escribiré todos, si no puede que haga algunos cambios y ponga el capitulo completo en el transcurso de la semana.  
  
Su opinión es muy importante.  
  
Clavel 


	2. Primeras Impresiones

LET GO  
  
Capitulo 2: Primeras Impresiones  
  
Cualquiera que hubiera pasado algo de tiempo en Hogwarts podría atestiguar de la positiva influencia que tenía en las personas, aun en aquellas que adolecían de un corazón perturbado. Lily se sentía feliz de volver a Hogwarts, todo parecía estar en calma, sus amigas Julia Adelberg y Megan Bradbury habían encontrado a E. J. agradable y ella parecía estarse adaptando al nuevo ambiente. Las clases progresaban como siempre, sumidas en la típica normalidad de Hogwarts.  
  
Los Merodeadores por su parte estaban decididos a hacer de su ultimo años algo memorable, por lo cual no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a gastarle bromas a todo el mundo (en especial a los Slytherin), Sirius estaba decidido a romper su record de detenciones del curso anterior, James estaba dispuesto ayudarle, Remus no podía resistirse y siempre terminaba envuelto en las locuras de sus amigos.  
  
Sorpresivamente, James no había molestado a Lily en el tiempo que llevaban de clases, ante sus amigos juraba tener "mejores cosas que hacer que molestar a Evans", pero sus amigos lo conocían demasiado bien como para creerle eso.  
  
Algo extraño paso un par de meses después; Había sido una clase de pociones extremadamente difícil, el filtro de los muertos en vida no era nada fácil de preparar y con el temible profesor Melnick rondando como una gran murciélago por la mazmorra las cosas no eran particularmente sencillas, para liberar la tensión E. J. y Julia se habían puesto a contarles chistes subidos de tono a Megan y Lily que constantemente se ruborizaban como tomates ante las ocurrencias de sus amigas, aunque trataba, Lily no lograba concentrarse del todo en su caldero y en lo que estaba haciendo así que sin querer agrego demasiadas colas de lagarto de fuego a su caldero y como era natural aquello provoco una gran explosión y en menos de 5 segundos el techo de la mazmorra estaba cubierto por una sustancia anaranjado "mírame a la de a fuerzas"  
  
- ¿Quién es el responsable de este desastre? - grito el profesor Melnick muy irritado  
  
- Creo que fue yo, señor - respondió Lily avergonzada mientras sonaba la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase  
  
- Ni crea que la salvo a campana señorita Evans, después de clases la espero aquí después de clases para que limpie su desastre  
  
- Sí profesor  
  
Así que aquella tarde Lily se encontró a si misma caminando por las mazmorras en dirección del aula de pociones y maldiciendo en voz baja a los lagartos de fuego, tan concertada iba en sus meditaciones que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde... al menos tres Slytherins se le habían acercado y la habían jalado al interior de lo que parecía ser un armario de escobas muy oscuro, para su mala suerte Lily siempre le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad...  
  
Por otro lado, James también se encontraba caminando por los pasillos que conducían al aula de pociones, por alguna razón no había podido resistir la tentación de ir y ver a Lily, desde el día en que la había visto en la estación del tren y se había quedado mirándola, James se había sorprendido a si mismo haciendo precisamente eso en muchas ocasiones, simplemente tenía que mirarla, aun cuando eso implicara fingir que Melnick le había puesto 10 detenciones en vez de 9 (que había terminado el día anterior) aquella ocasión en la "accidentalmente" le había vaciado un frasco de bilis de armadillo a Snape.  
  
- Que raro, no se supone que esa puerta este cerrada - murmuro James deteniéndose de repente, entonces oyó unos sonidos amortiguados que sonaban como si alguien estuviera llorando, cediendo ante su curiosidad James abrió la puerta. Hecho un bulto en el piso encontró a Lily...  
  
********  
  
- ... eso fue lo que pasó - explicaba James 10 minutos mas tarde a Madam Pomfrey en la enfermería - no sé que pudo haberle pasado. - Madam Pomfrey examinaba afanosamente a Lily tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara que la había puesto en aquella especie de trance (Lily se encontraba con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo, mientras silenciosas lagrimas empañaban sus ojos verdes)  
  
- Odio ser el ave de mal agüero pero... - Remus titubeo (James se había tropezado tanto con sus amigos como con las amigas de Lily mientras la carga hacia la enfermería, por eso se encontraban todos ahí) - pareciera que esta bajo el hechizo del "efecto dementor"  
  
- Me temo que esta en lo correcto, señor Lupin - informó Madam Pomfrey revisando los resultados de un hechizo diagnostico que le había aplicado a Lily  
  
- ¿Qué es un hechizo "efecto dementor"? - preguntaron Megan y Julia  
  
- Hecho de forma correcta, atrapa a la persona en los recuerdos mas terribles de su vida, de la misma forma en la que un dementor lo haría, lentamente les va quitando la voluntad de vivir - informo E. J. quien estaba mas pálida de lo usual. Megan y Julia se horrorizaron  
  
- Me pregunto ¿quién lo habrá hecho? Son artes oscuras muy avanzadas - dijo Remus  
  
- ¿Artes Oscuras? Entonces esto es mas severo de lo que pensaba - murmuro James mas para si mismo que para los demás y luego agrego en voz alta - ¿Qué pasaría en el peor de los casos?  
  
- ¿En el peor escenario?... Ella podría entrar en coma y morir - le informo E. J. sin emoción, parecía ausente  
  
- Esta en lo correcto señorita Jawetz - dijo Dumbledore, aparentemente Madam Pomfrey lo había llamado - Y me temo que todo lo que todo lo que podemos hacer es... tratar de convencerla de que lo mejor que puede hacer es volver a la realidad.... y rezar por lo mejor  
  
- ¿Cómo hacemos eso? - pregunto Megan  
  
- Háblenle confíen que una parte de ella los esta escuchando  
  
Tres horas mas tarde:  
  
- Ahora que ¿qué hacemos? - pregunto Julia des pues de 15 minutos en los que todos habían permanecido en silencio, Remus y Sirius se sentían fuera de lugar pues nunca habían tratado a Lily lo suficiente pero no podían irse así como así, por lo cual se encontraban recargados contra la pared sin decir nada. Megan había intentado hablar con Lily pero las palabras se le ahogaban en sollozos. James se encontraba sentado al lado de Lily, todos estaban tan distraídos que no notaban lo raro de aquella situación; Julia estaba sentada en la cama de Lily y Éowyn permanecía de pie al lado de Megan  
  
Éowyn se acerco a Lily y se arrodillo a un costado de su cama y le dijo - Se que es tonto, pero también se que te vas a recordar esta canción, tú mamá solía cantarla cuando éramos pequeñas ¿Recuerdas? - después le empezó a cantar en voz baja:  
  
"Vuelo en el viento, busco un lugar, a través de viejos cuentos vamos a encontrar la costa dorada, y un poco mas allá, blancos alpes ya vendrán brillando sin igual. Atrévete vamos el mundo a recorrer, y un sueño realizar, late muy fuerte el corazón, por que yo tengo en mi una esperanza de que al fin vendrá. Atrévete vamos el mundo a recorrer, mil cosas nuevas veras y seguiremos la señal que nos indique si en realidad lo que soñamos es verdad"  
  
Y ya no pudo continuar, afortunadamente alguien mas se sabía la canción ¿adivinen quien?  
  
- "En Suiza volábamos, muy lejos del mar; luego rumbo al África lugar para explorar: Tú y yo en Río, y luego muchos mas, estamos deteniendo en Italia junto al mar. Atrévete vamos el mundo a recorrer y un sueño realizar, late muy fuerte el corazón, por que yo tengo en mi una esperanza de que al fin vendrá. Atrévete vamos el mundo a recorrer, mil cosas nuevas veras y seguiremos la señal que nos indique si en realidad lo que soñamos es verdad"  
  
Lily reacciono un poco, parpadeo y apretó al mano de James que se encontraba cerca de la suya. Fue como si lentamente empezara a volver en si. Cerca de la media noche Madam Pomfrey los corrió asegurándoles que ya habían hecho todo lo que podían hacer por Lily, estaban saliendo de la enfermería cuando oyeron a Lily gritar y se apresuraron a volver  
  
- ¿Por qué gritó? ¿Esta bien? -  
  
- Calma, calma - dijo la Señora Pomfrey - La señorita Evans reacción, despertó, grito y se desmayo, pero de acuerdo a un nuevo hechizo diagnostico, ahora solo duerme. Creo que se pondrá bien. Ahora váyanse, necesitan descansar  
  
********  
  
A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno Megan, Julia, Sirius, James, Remus y E. J. se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor con aspecto de haber sido atropellados por elefantes en desbandada, acababan de volver de la enfermería, Lily no había despertado pero Dumbledore coincidía con la señora Pomfrey en que se pondría bien  
  
- Levanten la mano si tienen sueño - dijo Sirius tratando de bromear - Demonios me veo fatal cuando no duermo mis reglamentarias 10 horas  
  
- ¡Así que esa es la razón por la que siempre te ves así! - exclamo Julia sardónicamente con medio animo - pues podría usar unos buenos sueños de belleza  
  
- No eres graciosa Adelberg - dijo Sirius, ellos se conocían por que Julia estaba en el equipo de Quidditch como él y James. Pero Megan se estaba riendo - Mira lo que has hecho, ahora Megan me ha perdido el respeto  
  
- Sirius, yo nunca te he respetado - dijo Megan sonriendo, ellos se conocían pues ambos tomaban artimancia y eran compañeros de equipo  
  
- ¡Ahora resulta! - exclamó indignado - Megan, creo que Adelberg y Jawetz están teniendo una mala influencia en ti  
  
- No creo que E. J. pueda influir en nadie por el momento - comento Megan al darse cuenta que E. J. estaba perdidamente dormida recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Remus quien parecía no saber si despertarla, dejarla dormir o seguir comiendo  
  
- Artes Oscuras, Snape y Malfoy- dijo James de repente con furia y haciendo que aquellos nombres sonara como una grosería, Snape y Malfoy cuchicheaban entre ellos y con otros de Slytherin, parecían especialmente contentos por algo y cuando James los miro hicieron una mueca de estúpida superioridad lo cual molesto muchísimo a James quien se levanto de repente - ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? - se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin golpeo a Malfoy que se encontraba distraído y acorralo a Snape contra la pared  
  
- Suéltame, Potter -  
  
- Fueron ustedes dos, malditos desgraciados, hijos de ...  
  
- No se de que estas hablando - dijo el otro con frialdad - ¿A caso ocurrió algo?  
  
- Tú sabes exactamente lo que ocurrió, atacaste a Evans, tú y ese idiota tirado en el suelo  
  
- No puedes probarlo - James iba a golpearlo pero Sirius lo detuvo  
  
- Vamos, James, no vale la pena - Sirius lo estaba sujetando con toda sus fuerzas tratando de regresarlo a la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
- Pagaras por esto - dijo firmemente James antes de liberarse de Sirius y salir como vendaval del gran comedor  
  
- Que raro, siempre pensé que Potter odiaba a Lily - dijo Julia cuando Sirius se sentó de nuevo en la mesa  
  
- Esa era la idea, él siempre dice que Lily es el enemigo, ¿por qué se lo estará tomando personal? - aseguro Remus  
  
- Tal vez no la odia, ya sabes, ni lo uno ni lo otro sino todo lo contrario - dijo Sirius con malicia  
  
- Oh, ya entiendo - dijo Remus asintiendo lentamente. Megan y Julia se miraron sin entender, claramente aquello era "cosa de hombres"  
  
- Quiero una galleta de chocolate - dijo E. J. entre sueños y Remus la volteo a ver  
  
********  
  
Mas tarde, ya en la noche  
  
Lily se despertó al escuchar voces al otro lado de la enfermería, estaba bastante confundida pero su memoria se empezó a aclarar poco a poco, la mazmorra, el armario, mucho dolor y a Julia y Megan tratando de hablar con ella, la voz de E. J. cantando esa canción que le cantaba su madre, y aquella otra voz que ahora volvía a escuchar  
  
- Ah, por favor Madam Pomfrey, solo 15 minutos, quiero saber como esta -  
  
- Me temo que eso es imposible, señor Potter. La señorita Evans esta dormida, le administre una pócima para dormir sin sueño esta mañana, no despertara hasta mañana.  
  
- No me importa que este dormida, solo quiero verla, por favor. Es mi compañera, y los Gryffindor nos preocupamos lo unos por los otros, ya sabe...  
  
- Potter - la enfermera se estaba enojando pero viendo que James no se iba a ir hasta que lo dejara pasar, y siendo que al parecer no tenía la intención de hacerle ninguna maldad a Lily, Madam Pomfrey accedió - Esta bien, pero solo 5 minutos  
  
Lily permaneció acostada mientras los pasos de James se acercaban, los oyó detenerse y luego oyó la puerta del despacho de la señora Pomfrey cerrarse  
  
- ¿Estas despierta? - pregunto en un susurró  
  
- No, sigo dormida y estas hablando contigo mismo - le respondió Lily con una risita - Vaya Potter, si que sabes rogar - ahora se estaba riendo abiertamente y en la cara de James  
  
- Oye - exclamo tratando de parecer ofendido pero fallando miserablemente, por alguna extraña razón el saber que algo que él había hecho le había causado risa lo hacía sentir bien, y mientras la veía reír sintió ganas de verla reír de aquella manera muchas veces mas y de él ser el causante de su sonrisa  
  
- James, James ¿hola? ¿James? - La voz de Lily lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, teniendo su atención prosiguió - James, quería agradecerte el haberme rescatado ayer, ¿fuiste tú, cierto?  
  
James se encogió de hombros - Pasaba por ahí - se quedo callado un momento - ¿Recuerdas por que empezamos a pelear? - Lily hizo un esfuerzo para recordar  
  
- No - admitió - creo que simplemente es algo que hacemos  
  
- He pensado que deberíamos dejar de hacerlo - Lily lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco - es solo que, es nuestro ultimo año y debo concentrarme en molestar a los Slytherin y no creo tener tiempo para... ya sabes...  
  
- ¿Hacer mi vida miserable? - ayudo Lily sardónicamente, lo cual pareció molestar a James - lo decía en broma. Entiendo que ya no entro en tu apretada agenda - otra vez trato de ser amable y acabo diciendo algo sarcástico, Lily se rascó la cabeza y agrego - Viejos patrones, ya sabes.  
  
- Entiendo...  
  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿Tregua? - ofreció Lily  
  
- Si es lo que tu quieres - accedió James algo arrogante y luego se mordió la lengua - mmm... viejos patrones muy difíciles de romper - Lily asintió  
  
20 minutos después, Madam Pomfrey fue a revisar a Lily y corrió a James  
  
Acostada en su cama, sin lograr conciliar el sueño, Lily pensó que tal vez si podría ser amiga de James. Y en la Torre de Gryffindor, James pensó justamente lo mismo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
Fin Capitulo 2  
  
Notas:  
  
Como ya no se me ocurrió como continuar el Cap 1 decidí dejarlo ahí , Como verán la historia ya tiene un nombre que probablemente no tenga nada que ver pero... Espero que no les parezca que simplemente me lo saque de la manga. Pero quería poner esto al principio para que el resto del fic pudiera ser mas ligero.  
  
Dejen sus reviews y gracias por leerme!!!!  
  
Clavel 


	3. Mindnight candy

Capitulo 3: Dulces a la media noche  
  
Los día que siguieron a la salida de Lily de la enfermería fueron algo extraños, como era que ahora James y Lily se llevaban bien nadie lo sabia pero realmente parecía que aquello iba en contra de las fuerzas de la naturaleza pero conforme el tiempo paso todos se fueron acostumbrando al hecho de que Lily y James ya no se odiaban.  
  
- ¿Alguien sabe que me poseyó el día en que decidí tomar Artimancia? - pregunto Sirius irritado una noche mientras hacía su tarea, las vacaciones de navidad empezarían pronto y parecía que los profesores no estaban dispuestos a darles un fin de trimestre tranquilo  
  
- Estabas saliendo con esa chica de Ravenclaw ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah... sí, Cindy Taylor y querías probarle que eras tan inteligente como ella o algo así y cuando ella se anotó para artimancia tu lo hiciste también; en lugar de entrar a Adivinación con nosotros - señalo James  
  
- Bueno, esa será la última vez que piense con mis pantalones en ve de mi cabeza, aunque creo que no podré volver a usar mi cerebro en mucho tiempo cuando termine de descifrar esto ¿Quién necesita la Artimancia? ¡Me va a sacar callos en el cerebro!  
  
- ¿Tú? ¿Dejar de pensar con tus pantalones? ¿Acaso el mundo se esta acabando y nadie me ha avisado? - pregunto James fingiendo entrar en pánico  
  
- Oye, no es como que tome todas mis decisiones basadas en las chicas con las que salgo - sus amigos se rieron, las chicas con las que salía eran su principal motivo para hacer algo, desde cortarse o no el cabello, planear sus salidas al pueblo, las materias que tomaba, etc., etc., en general hacía cualquier cosa para entretenerse un rato con alguna chica  
  
- Vamos, Sirius, ni tu te lo crees - le dijo Remus - pero si insistes en decirlo al menos dilo con algo de convicción  
  
Sirius siguió batallando con sus tablas de Artimancia mientras Remus y James continuaban inventando algunas predicciones fatalistas para Adivinación  
  
Cerca de ellos, sentadas junto al fuego, se encontraban Lily, Julia y Megan, decorando algunas tarjetas y adornos de navidad, la suave música de un violín llego desde el dormitorio de las chicas  
  
- ¿Quién será? - pregunto Megan - Es una melodía muy hermosa  
  
- Es Bethoven - informo Remus, le gustaba la música clásica - la "Oda a la Alegría" si no me equivoco  
  
- Parece que E. J. decidió volver a tocar, me alegra - dijo Lily sin molestarse en explicar mas a sus amigas, o el significado tan intrínseco de aquella melodía para E. J., no la había tocado desde la muerte de su padre, mientras la escuchaba tocar, Lily se dio cuenta de que Éowyn finalmente había iniciado el lento y largo proceso de reclamar su vida y se sintió feliz por su amiga  
  
******  
  
Mas tarde aquella noche, cerca de las dos de la mañana  
  
- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir, Remus?  
  
- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?  
  
- Instinto - respondió E. J. mordiendo la cabeza de una rana de chocolate, estaba sentada en el piso rodeada por muchas envolturas de dulces vacíos y una cantidad igual de dulces por abrir  
  
- Te gusta el azúcar ¿verdad?  
  
- mmm, es el narcótico de la naturaleza y durante mi juventud tuve la fortuna de subestimar su poder y me volví adicta por suerte tengo un diente de dulce, así que puedo comer todo el dulce que quiera - dijo muy orgullosa - ¿no quieres acompañarme?  
  
- Seguro, si hablas de adicción al azúcar te estas refiriendo a mi. - le decía mascando unos gusanos de gelatina - ¿solo tenías insomnio? ¿o algo te preocupa?  
  
- Ninguno de los dos, veras cuando la luna esta en cuarto creciente siempre me dan estas como descargas de energía y no puedo dormir, tengo que estar haciendo algo, hoy se me ocurrió comer dulces, y las chicas me corrieron por que dicen que hago demasiado ruido, eso, y que Julia dice que la hostigo, dice que no entiende como puedo comer tanto... no me cree que tengo un metabolismo rápido  
  
- ¿Esto solo te pasa en cuando la luna esta en cuarto creciente? - E. J. asintió - eso es bastante raro - E. J. se encogió de hombros y contesto  
  
- Mi Biorritmo esta sincronizado con las fases lunares, deberías de ver un par de días después de la Luna llena: parezco zombi y todo lo que quiero hacer es dormir. Se me pasa al cabo de unos días y la mayor parte del mes soy bastante normal. Mira que ahora que recuerdo, tú también te vez fatal después de la luna llena  
  
- He estado enfermo últimamente, será una coincidencia - dijo Remus poniéndose ligeramente nervioso y agrego tratando de cambiar el tema - Te oí tocar esta tarde, lo haces bastante bien  
  
- Si, bueno, me enseñaron desde que era muy pequeña, no es gran merito. a mi padre le gustaba la música, especialmente Bethoveen, decía que Mozart tal vez pudiera despertar la inteligencia con su música pero que no había nada como Bethoveen para reconfortar el alma - le dijo E. J. - Y tú ¿tocas algún instrumento?  
  
- El piano y la guitarra  
  
- Yo soy patética tocando el piano, la única canción que se me es La Naranja Dulce. En cuanto a la guitarra, no soy muy buena pero se me casi todas las canciones de Elvis  
  
- ¿Elvis?  
  
- Es un cantante muggle, el mejor cantante muggle que existe, es mas ¡Es el Rey del Rock!  
  
- Pensé que esos eran lo Beatles  
  
- ¿Los Beatles? ¿Bromeas? ¡Ellos son historia antigua! Elvis es el mejor -  
  
Así fue que durante las siguientes dos horas se la pasaron discutiendo sobre música, Remus como buen inglés defendía a los Beatles, E. J. defendía a Elvis a capa y espada. decía que su trágica muerte a lo elevaba al status Quo de leyenda, como a James Dean o Marilyn Monroe, lo cual era una argumento muy lucido y valido, lastima que Remus no sabía quien era James o Marilyn. Por lo cual E. J. se paso los siguientes 30 minutos diciéndole lo desconectado que estaba del mundo  
  
- No es mi culpa, yo no me crié en el mundo muggle - replico Remus - no puedo saber todo lo que pasa ahí  
  
- Te acepto eso, yo no se todo lo que pasa en el mundo mágico - le concedió E. J. después de pensarlo un poco  
  
- ¿Tú también eres hija de padres muggles? ¿Cómo Lily?  
  
- Nop, mi padre era un mago y mi madre es una bruja en mas de un sentido, pero papá decidió educarme lejos del mundo mágico, decía que la sociedad mágica discrimina demasiado, a muchos y por todas las razones equivocadas. - (Remus concordaba con esa idea)  
  
- Y como acabaste aquí, según se antes ibas a otra escuela -  
  
- Al Instituto Avalon, a mi padre no le gustaban los internados. (Avalon es una escuela abierta), decía que le gustaba estar cerca de mi por que encontraba mi presencia relajante, era algo sobre que los lobos nunca atacan a sus cachorros - murmuro irreflexivamente Éowyn pero se dio cuenta de lo extraño que eso sonaba y agrego rápidamente - pero nunca le entendí. Creo que leyó demasiadas veces el libro de la selva. De hecho, mi segundo nombre es Akela  
  
- A tu padre le gustaban los nombres raros. Nombres sacados de libros, en todo caso  
  
- Supongo que quería que tuviera una vida de novela - dijo E. J. tranquilamente - por algo era profesor de Literatura  
  
De repente se vieron sumidos en el silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario. se sentía muy tranquilo. De pronto Remus se le quedo viendo a E. J., y E. J. pareció interesarse mucho en el la envoltura de la tableta de chocolate que se acababa de comer mientras sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían ligeramente. Entonces alzo la vista y Remus se dio cuenta de que ella tenía algo de chocolate cerca de los labios; se inclino sobre ella para limpiarle.  
  
Entonces les ocurrió uno de esos momentos raros que solo te pasan cuando estas con alguien especial. En un momento, Remus pudo sentir los grandes ojos color violeta de ella, mirándolo fijamente con una calida expresión que estaba calentando todas las fibras de su corazón. Y un segundo después aquellos ojos se cerraron sintiendo el suave contacto de los labios de Remus sobre su propia boca. Nada paso por un instante pero después Remus profundizo el beso enviando una corriente eléctrica atreves de ambos y E. J. le correspondió.  
  
En esas estaban y probablemente hubieran continuado así de no ser por que:  
  
- ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido Moony? Son casi las 5 de la mañana - decía Sirius mientras bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos  
  
- Ya sabes que nunca duerme bien en esta época del mes, Padfot  
  
- Ya sé, ya sé, Prongs; pero eso no le da derecho a preocuparnos  
  
- Tú no estabas preocupado hasta que recordaste que no has hecho tus deberes de historia de la Magia y quieres que Remus te los pasé  
  
- Bueno eso también....  
  
Por el otro lado, bajando las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas...  
  
- En serio, ¿Cuántos dulces puede comer E. J.? - preguntaba Juls  
  
- Muchos - contesto Lily bostezando - Probablemente ahora esta tirada en el piso, rodeada de paquetes vacíos de toda clases de cosas con azúcar (incluso pasas) al borde del coma diabético ...  
  
- Moony-pooh - dijo Sirius con voz melosa - ¿Estas ahí? ¿Me prestas tus apuntes de H. M.?  
  
- Éowyn: Dime que no te has quedado ciega por tanta azúcar - grito Julia al mismo tiempo  
  
Justo cuando tanto las chicas como los chicos iban a entrar a la sala común, Remus y E. J. se separaron con un sobresalta al oír la voz de sus amigos...  
  
E. J. se movió rápido y alcanzo a detener a sus amigas en el ultimo escalón de la escalera y las convenció de volver al dormitorio. Remus todavía estaba algo confundido pero se controlo al ver a Sirius y a James, quienes solo alcanzaron a ver desaparecer a E. J.  
  
- ¿Esa era Jawetz? - preguntaron ambos  
  
- ¿Decías algo de Historia de la Magia, Sirius? - pregunto Remus tratando de evadir la pregunta anterior  
  
- Yo pregunte primero - dijo Sirius, para ser un chico le gustaba bastante el chisme, Remus se hizo el occiso y subió al dormitorio sin contestar  
  
- ¡¡Oh!! Vamos, Remus, no seas aguafiestas. Comparte. Dinos algo -  
  
- "Algo" - respondió Remus mecánicamente sacando un pergamino de su mochila y arrojándoselo a Sirius, y después lo ignoro  
  
Durante el desayuno, tanto E. J, como Remus estaban muy callados y cuando accidentalmente cruzaban la mirada, ambos enrojecían adquiriendo ese tono "rojo tomate" tan tierno.  
  
Mientras caminaban fuera del aula de Historia de la magia, Sirius no se pudo contener mas y lo jalo a un aula vacía que se encontraba a su izquierda ...  
  
- De acuerdo, Remus, se que algo paso entre tu y Jawetz esta mañana, y ni te molestes en negarlo por que cada vez que la vez de sonrojas como colegiala  
  
- Bueno, yo... como que... mmm, la besé  
  
- ¿Solo eso? - pregunto Sirius - ¿Por eso tanto alboroto? Bueno, Remus, has besado a muchas chicas... no veo nada especial...  
  
- Lo fue - murmuro Remus y Sirius se dio cuenta de que E. J. realmente le gustaba a su amigo - pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones, probablemente solo fue cosa de un momento...  
  
- Pero acabas de decir que fue especial, y ella te agrada ¿no?  
  
- Si, me agrada y todo, pero sabes que no soy muy bueno en esto de las relaciones... Recuerda como acabo todo con Giselle  
  
- Pero Giselle esta loca - asevero con vehemencia Sirius - con todo y que sea mi prima. Además, condenar todas las relaciones por una mala experiencia no vale la pena, y menos por mi prima (nótese la unión familiar de los Black). Digo tiene un trasero aceptable pero el de Jawetz no esta nada mal  
  
- ¿Podrías ser mas crudo y vulgar? - pregunto James con sarcasmo  
  
- Si, pero me siento amable esta mañana. Debe ser el amor en el aire - contesto el otro sin inmutarse  
  
- Aun queda el hecho de que soy un hombre lobo ¿qué podría ofrecerle?  
  
- Sí, eres un hombre lobo, pero también eres una persona normal 28 días del mes - respondió James - Mereces algo de felicidad, eres una buena persona ¿sabes?  
  
- Gracias, James. Pero que tal si yo no le agrado... después de todo, esta mañana simplemente se fue en cuanto los escucho bajar las escaleras. Digo, ¿quién entiende a las chicas? De repente salen corriendo, cuando 5 segundos antes te están besando  
  
- Tengo la teoría de que son de otro planeta - dijo Sirius - Y en cuanto a que saliera corriendo, de eso puedes culpar a James  
  
- ¿Por qué a mi?  
  
- Por que hubiera podido copiar tu tarea pero tienes una letra tan espantosa que tuve que bajar e interrumpir a Remus cuando estaba pasando un buen rato  
  
- Mi letra esta perfectamente bien  
  
- Espera, espera, estoy teniendo una iluminación. Las chicas se cuentan todo las unas a las otras ¿correcto? - dijo Sirius callando a James  
  
- Correcto - aceptaron los otros dos  
  
- Bueno, entonces iré en misión de Reconocimiento - James y Remus lo miraron sin entender - Le preguntare sutilmente a Megan. Tengo clase con ella ahora - agrego saliendo del aula - Y si fuera ustedes, yo correría, van tarde a adivinación  
  
********  
  
S: ¿Meg?  
  
M: No me digas "Meg"  
  
S: Perdón. Oye, no te has enterado de nada interesante el día de hoy  
  
M: Eso depende Tú, ¿qué sabes?  
  
S: No mucho... ¿tú que opinas? ¿Jawetz te ha dicho algo?  
  
M: ¿Sobre lo de esta mañana?  
  
S: No, sobre lo de hace tres meses. ¡¡¡Claro que sobre esta mañana!!!  
  
M: No te sulfures o no te dijo nada.  
  
S: Perdón (  
  
M: E. J. dijo que se había besado con Lupin esta mañana, que en eso estaban cuando nos oyó bajar. Parecía emocionada, ya sabes... como cuando alguien te gusta  
  
Sirius miro un momento lo que acababa de escribir Megan, la verdad no sabía que era cuando te gusta alguien. El no tenía problemas para conseguir citas, podía salir con cualquier chica que quisiera pero rara vez salía con alguien que le agradara, mucho menos que le gustara. Casi siempre estaba pensando en lo que podía sacar de una relación, mas que en lo que podía aportar a una relación. Pero no iba a explicarle eso a Megan.  
  
S: Entonces, ¿crees que Remus le gusta?  
  
M: Me parece que saldría con él si él se lo pidiera, al menos eso creo. Aunque claro, casi cualquiera saldría con Lupin  
  
S: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De repente, Remus es el soltero mas codiciado de Hogwarts?  
  
M: YO NO DIJE ESO. No pongas palabras en mi boca  
  
S: No estamos hablando (  
  
M: Sirius ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ser gracioso?  
  
S: Que no lo soy.  
  
M: Ahí tienes... Y a lo que me refería con que "casi cualquiera saldría con Lupin" era que tiene lo que la mayoría de las chicas buscan: es amable, tiene modales, es agradable a la vista, es inteligente y divertido, y, claro, ¡NO CAMBIA DE NOVIA COMO DE CALCETINES!  
  
S: ¿FUE ESO UNA INDIRECTA? (Megan le reprochaba a Sirius su vida mundana siempre que podía)  
  
M: No, creo que fue bastante directa ¿no?  
  
S: Tu tampoco eres graciosa. O sea que eso quiere decir que tú saldrías con él  
  
M:  
  
S: ¡Megan!  
  
M:  
  
S: Megan, ¡CONTESTA!  
  
M: No es que te incumba, pero no es mi tipo. A demás, estoy planeando ser Monja  
  
Entonces la profesora los miro acusadoramente y Sirius decidió dejar de pasarle notas a Megan, pues aunque a él no le molestaba obtener otra detención (que lo pondría mas cerca de romper el record) no quería meter a Megan en problemas.  
  
*******  
  
- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te enteraste de algo?  
  
- Deberías ir a hablar con ella - contesto Sirius al encontrarse con Remus (quien estaba con James) mas tarde - Megan dice que cree que tu le agradas también, anda, corre, ve. La vi bajando las escaleras cuando venía para acá  
  
- Gracias, Padfot, te debo una - le dijo antes de ir a buscar a E. J.  
  
- Y ahora, ¿a ti que te pasa? - le pregunto James  
  
- Nada. Es solo que Meg me dijo algo que me puso a pensar...  
  
- Siempre he creído que es muy amable, pero no sabía que hiciera milagros - Sirius sacudió la cabeza, pasando por algo el sarcasmo en la voz de su amigo  
  
- ¿Qué se siente cuando alguien te gusta? - pregunto mirando en la dirección donde Remus había desaparecido minutos antes - ¿Cómo será emocionarte por otra persona como lo hace Moony? Meg me hizo darme cuenta que no se como se siente - era algo extraño ver a Sirius actuando de forma tan ... bueno... seria.  
  
"¿Sirius reflexionando sobre algo?" - pensó James - "Bueno cosas mas raras han pasado". 'Como el hecho de que te guste Evans' agrego una vocecita molesta en el cerebro de James, últimamente dicha voz había encontrado gran placer en recordarle una y otra vez la verdadera razón por la que había hecho las paces con Lily  
  
La seriedad de Sirius duro unos 3 minutos mas y se disipo en cuando vio a la alumna de intercambio de Beauxbatons, tenía que admitir que pensar con los pantalones era mas fácil que usar la cabeza.  
  
******  
  
- E. J. - le dijo Remus cuando finalmente la había encontrado - Yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo de esta mañana... yo... verás quería... pedirte... que si querías... - pero no termino la oración, E. J. lo había mirado de la misma forma que esa mañana y, de nuevo, no pudo evitar besarla. Después de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, E. J. le sonrió y Remus la beso otra vez para sellar el acuerdo silencioso al que habían llegado...  
  
Fin del Capitulo 3  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Meloso, lo sé... pero últimamente le he encontrado el gusto a escribir cosas así. En el próximo capitulo se enteraran de algo sobre Éowyn que si leyeron correctamente ya estarán sospechando y también hablare mas de los otros personajes, me parece que hasta Snape hará una pequeña aparición . Si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre alguno de ellos o sobre cualquier cosa déjenme saber...  
  
El capitulo cuatro se llama: Matrimonio y Mortaja... quiero hacerlo divertido pero necesito su ayuda ¿A quien deberé emparejar con quien? Buena pregunta.  
  
Me tengo que ir, tengo otra idea para otro fic y tengo que ir a maquinarla (¿mencione que yo maquino mientras duermo?). Dejen sus Reviews.  
  
Gracia por leerme  
  
¡¡¡Y Que la Fuerza los Acompañe!!! (MTFBWY)  
  
Clavel 


	4. Matrimonio y Mortaja

Capitulo 4: Matrimonio y Mortaja  
  
Comenzaba el mes de Enero, las vacaciones habían terminado y era hora de volver a clases, conforme los alumnos regresaban y las aulas se volvían a llenar, Hogwarts volvió a su bullicio habitual. Pero a mediados del mes algo sucedió que hizo que Hogwarts se sumiera en un inusual silencio atónito... al menos los alumnos de séptimo se hundieron en un silencio atónito:  
  
- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡¡DEBE ESTAR BROMEANDO!!!  
  
- Yo no bromeo, Señor Black - contesto fríamente el profesor Melnick cuando les estaba explicando en que consistía el nuevo proyecto de año nuevo de Dumbledore. Cada año nuevo se le ocurría un actividad en especifico para que los alumnos de séptimo la realizaran, dichas actividades tenían la misión de formarles el carácter para que se llevaran consigo algo mas que algunos conocimientos de magia cuando dejaran la escuela. Este año el proyecto era: Paternidad  
  
- Se que esto parece una idea muy descabellada para la mayoría de ustedes - comento en su tono usual la profesora MaGonagall - pero el numero de embarazos adolescentes entre magos ha crecido desmesuradamente en los últimos años, por ello al profesor Dumbledore se le ha ocurrido esta idea: Ustedes formaran parejas, (como no quiero causar ningún drama adolescente entre ustedes les daré 5 minutos para que escojan a sus parejas, después el profesor Melnick y yo los emparejaremos) y yo les entregare a sus hijos (eran una especie como de huevos del tamaño de un bebé de pocos meses y tenían caritas dibujadas de momento estaban sonrientes, aunque podían cambiar de expresión), ahora, estos tienen un hechizo que los hará llorar en los momentos menos imaginados, pedir comida, pedir que los cambien y ustedes deben hacer todo lo que harían por un niño de carne y hueso. Dentro de exactamente un mes los recogeré y evaluaremos su desempeño como padres.  
  
De inmediato todos los novios buscaron a sus novias y se fueron aproximando a la profesora MaGonagall para recibir a sus nuevos hijos. James se escabullo hábilmente de su club de fans (no olviden que era uno de los chicos mas populares de Hogwarts) y se le acerco a Lily  
  
- Oye, ¿no quieres ser la madre de mi hijo?  
  
- ¿De que estas hablando, James? - la pregunta la había tomado de bajada pues había llegado tarde y no sabía muy bien de que estaban hablando todos en el gran comedor donde los habían reunido  
  
- Del Proyecto de Paternidad responsable, es la idea de Dumbledore para el proyecto especial de este año, si no tienes una pareja dentro de 2 minutos, Melnick y MaGonagall te van a buscar una...  
  
- ¿Y que te hace pensar que quiero hacer pareja contigo?  
  
- Bueno, soy uno de los hombres mas cotizados de este colegio - dijo con cierta arrogancia mientras Lily se reía de él - Y no creo que quieras que te emparejen con Snape, míralo pobrecito... nadie quiere hacer pareja con él, y si tu no tienes pareja dentro de 1 minuto y 10 segundos, tienes grandes oportunidades de acabar siendo la Sra. Snape  
  
Lily lo miro con horror y dijo apresuradamente: - Esta bien, te tomo como él padre de mi hijo - declaro rápidamente mientras James sonreía  
  
- Esta bien, yo sabía que tu me deseabas - dijo James  
  
- No te hagas ilusiones, Potter... -había empezado a decir Lily pero James la interrumpió  
  
- Te recuerdo que ahora tú eres la Señora Potter - aquello hizo explotar el temperamento de Lily, quien acto seguido prosigo a perseguir a James por todo el comedor - ¿Ves cuanto me deseas? ¡Hasta me persigues! - gritó esquivando una maldición de piernas de gelatina  
  
- ¡Sigue soñando Potter!  
  
- Ahh... Que lindo es entre los jóvenes el amor - dijeron burlonamente Julia y E. J.  
  
Otro que no estaba pasándosela muy bien era Sirius, ahora que James estaba pedido y dado, el club de fans de James se agrego al club de fans de Sirius resultando en unas 20 o 30 muchachas que le pedían a Sirius que las escogiera como pareja  
  
- Ah, no Señor Black, me temo que usted experimentará las delicias de ser un padre soltero...  
  
- Pero, Profesora MaGonagall - Sirius estaba aterrorizado, sin una pareja eso significaba que el tendría que hacer todo el trabajo  
  
- No soy tonta, Black - le dijo la maestra poniéndole un "bebé" en brazos - seguramente su plan era embarcar a una de estas pobres chicas y dejarle todo el trabajo... ahora tendrá que sufrir.  
  
- Profesora....  
  
- Profesora, nada. - le contesto cortantemente.- Es una niña vaya pensando en un nombre...  
  
Una vez que hubo terminado con todas las parejas (por estarse burlando de James y Lily, a Julia se le había olvidado encontrar pareja y acabo con ... glup... Snape, y Megan había quedado como made soltera pues era un numero par de alumnos de séptimo y siendo Sirius padre soltero tenía que haber por fuerza una madre soltera)  
  
- Cuiden bien a estos "bebés", si reprueban este proyecto no se graduaran y tendrán que ir al colegio de verano... En ¡Durmstrang! - dijo Melnick y después soltó una risa malévola - y les juro que estos "bebes" me hablarán. (se repite la risa malévola)  
  
- Creo que esta vez, Melnick si que perdió la chaveta - le comentaba E. J. a Remus mientras trataba de acomodarse con el huevo en brazos - ¿Deberíamos ponerle un nombre?  
  
- Supongo... - dijo mientras trataba de contener una carcajada pues E. J. no tenía idea de cómo cargar a un "bebé" - ¿Qué nombre te gustaría?  
  
- No sé, no es algo que haya pensado mucho...  
  
- Creo que tiene cara de Emma - les dijo Megan que pasaba por ahí cargando a su propio hijo - E. J. sostenlo bien, no es un costal de papas.  
  
- Eso ya lo sé, nunca había tenido una "cosa de estas" - respondió mientras trataba de imitar la forma en la que Megan estaba sosteniendo a su "cosa" - ¿Cómo le pusiste al tuyo?  
  
- Sebastián - dijo ella con cierto orgullo, mientras se despedía pues según ella tenía que "ir a ponerle algo decente, pues un bebe no debía andar en pañales por la vida"  
  
- ¿Pueden creer lo que me hizo MaGonagall? ¡PADRE SOLTERO! ¡¡YO!!  
  
- Eh, Sirius, lo estas cargando al revés - observo Remus pues Sirius traía al bebé de cabeza - Y cálmate, no es para tanto, Megan es madre soltera y parece estarle yendo bien  
  
Sirius volteo a ver a Megan mientras salía del comedor y dijo con sarcasmo: - ¡Vaya para ser alguien en camino a ser monja, tiene un insitito maternal muy desarrollado!  
  
- Lo opuesto a lo que tenemos tras la cortina numero 2 - dijo E. J. señalando a Julia que en ese momento le estaba pegando un soberano zape a Snape, justo en la cabeza  
  
- ¡Estas loco! ¡NINGUN HIJO MIO SE APEIDARA SNAPE! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡¿Te quedo claro o te lo explico con peras y manzanas? - gritaba en aquel momento mientras lo volvía a golpear, luego se sacudió la mano - Y haber si ya te vas lavando el cabello, lo tienes asqueroso...  
  
- Cálmate, Adelberg, no se supone que insultes a los prefectos - decía Snape muy molesto pues muchos de los que quedaban en el comedor los estaban viendo, y riéndose de él  
  
- Me importa un reverendo cacahuate que seas prefecto de Slytherin, no tienes sentido de la higiene. ¿Ahora que esperas? ESCRÍBELO AHÍ: Kaze Adelberg. - le contesto golpeándolo otra vez mientras lo urgía a que pusiera el nombre en una boleta que Melnick les había dado  
  
- ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es Kaze? - Julia lo golpeo... otra vez  
  
- El nombre que se me ocurrió ponerle, ahora Escríbelo. Oh, es cierto, lo olvide, los de Slytherin no saben escribir - le dijo mientras le arrancaba la boleta de las manos la llenaba ella misma y se alejaba de Snape con el huevo que ahora se llamaba Kaze  
  
- ¿No crees que te estas tomando todo esto muy enserio? - le pregunto E. J. una vez que se había reunido con ella, Remus y Sirius al otro lado del comedor  
  
- No pienso reprobar, y si eso significa soportar a ese imbecil por un mes así será... pero que ni crea que se la voy a poner fácil - era bien sabido que Julia, pese a que disfrutaba la escuela tanto como la tortura china, haría cualquier cosa por no reprobar, la simple idea de ir a la escuela de verano la escandalizaba - Por que no tuve la suerte de Megan y no me toco a mi ser madre soltera, todo sería mas fácil  
  
Estaban discutiendo eso cuando un grito retumbo en el comedor, Lily y James se estaban peleando, probablemente su primera buena pelea desde que habían hecho las paces...  
  
- ¡¡Claro que no se llamará Harry, se llamara James, como yo!!- gritaba James  
  
- Ni lo sueñes, Potter, no se llamara James Junior , se llamara Harry, era el nombre de mi abuelo favorito y esa es mi ultima palabra ...  
  
-¡Esta bien! - dijo James con una malévola sonrisa mientras escribía el nombre en la boleta, claro que no se conformo con escribir simplemente Harry, no, en cambio bautizo al huevo que se había convertido en su hijo como: Harry James Potter  
  
- Oye, eso es trampa  
  
- No lo es, se llama Harry, y también se llama James, y todos felices y contentos. Y si no te parece... ¡Demándame! (tengo un amigo que siempre dice eso)  
  
- Eres imposible, Potter - dijo Lily mientras salía como un vendaval  
  
- Y aun así me deseas - dijo James antes de salir detrás de ella  
  
- ¡Esos dos van a acabar tan casados! - afirmo Sirius suspirando  
  
Los días progresaron lentamente... aunque solo eran unos huevos sobre desarrollados, no era nada fácil cuidarlos, el pánico reino en la Torre de Gryffindor una tarde cuando ganaron un partido de Quidditch y decidieron arrojar a los "bebes" por los aire para ver si podían volar.  
  
Julia se estaba divirtiendo en grande molestando a Snape... solía pasar algo de su tiempo libre ideando maneras de avergonzarlo, cosas como vestir a Kaze con los colores de Gryffindor, o ponerle calcomanías que decían cosas como: "Fui traído al mundo por inseminación artificial", o, "Madre solo una, papas hasta en el mercado" (¿mencione antes que Julia era una feminista militante?), después hacía que Snape cargara a Kaze por toda la escuela usando un babineto rosado, una vez incluso le puso una bufanda de Gryffindor que decía: "Slytherin apesta"  
  
Megan estaba siendo la típica madre sobre protectora, pero no parecía tener mayores problemas con el pequeño Sebastián. Sirius por el otro lado, parecía un padre sacado de un programa de tele de los 50, buscando algún consejo para cuidar a su huevo que había acabado llamando Fiona, se le había ocurrido buscar un libro en la biblioteca que le dijera que hacer, y la señora Prince le había dado un: "Manual de la paternidad responsable moderna" claro que el libro había sido editado en 1949 cuando se creía que un batido de chocolate lo arreglaba todo. Ni que decir que era todo un caso.  
  
Éowyn y Remus trataban de hacer las cosas bien, simplemente actuaban conforme las situaciones se iban presentando (de vez en cuando MaGonagall les repartía tarjetas a los alumnos con tareas asignadas como: hablarles sobre Dios, llevarlos de paseo, manejar el dolor de encías porque le están saliendo dientes y cosas así) tras la primera reacción, parecía que E. J. si tenía algo de espíritu maternal y Remus la apoyaba, Remus le contaba cuentos al la pequeña Emma, y E. J. le cantaba de vez en cuando, después de un tiempo hasta les empezó a gustar jugar el rol de padres, Éowyn parecía encontrar un poco de paz en recordar como si propio padre la había tratado cuando era pequeña y hasta cierto punto le complacía que Remus la entendiera.  
  
En cuanto a Lily y a James, bueno, ellos si se lo estaban tomando en serio, James parecía un papá cuervo, siempre vigilando al pequeño Harry y Lily tuvo que admitir que aquella era una faceta de James que le gustaba, incluso llego a confiarle a sus amigas que si alguna vez de le ocurriera la locura de tener hijos, le gustaría hacerlo con alguien como James; Aunque era algo raro ver a dos personas tan independientes como James y Lily ocupándose de otro que ni siquiera era una persona de verdad, también había que admitir que si parecían como una familia. Claro que bien dicen que uno no puede actuar de forma cariñosa por mucho tiempo sin empezar a sentir cariño de verdad, aquel tiempo que pasaban juntos cuidando a Harry les ayudo a conocerse mejor, a realmente llegar a un cierto nivel de intimidad que solo se da cuando convives día a día con otra persona.  
  
Una noche se le había ocurrido a James sacar a Harry a un pequeño paseo a la luz de la luna, claro que no hay que olvidar que James siempre tenía un plan B  
  
- Creo que Fiona necesita socializar mas - declaró de repente Sirius justo antes de que James sacara a Harry de la sala común de Gryffindor  
  
- ¿Justo ahora se te ocurre? - pregunto Megan  
  
- En realidad lo decía en mi tarjeta: Arregle que su hijo socialice mas. Así que necesito su cooperación. James, dame a Harry, tienes que hacerlo Jamie, Moony ya me presto a Emma y estoy seguro que Megan permitirá que Sebastián se quede, estoy pensando en darles una fiesta de té  
  
- El té se sirve a las 3 y a las 5, Sirius, son casi las 9 - intervino Lily  
  
- Razón de mas para empezar de inmediato, Lily-pad - dijo Sirius  
  
- Padfot, sabes que me encantaría dejarte a Harry, pero ya prepare todo para llevarlo de pic nic y pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con él (con todo esto de que él mes ya casi termina y pronto los tendremos que regresar), y no puedo dejar que toda esta comida se desperdicie - dijo James mostrando una canasta llena de comida que había robado de las cocinas...  
  
- Pero esto es muy importante para Fiona, no le negaras la compañía de Harry, es solo una pequeña... - Sirius estaba empezando a usar su tono persuasivo hasta que James y Lily accedieron a dejar a Harry con él - Pero ahora que lo pienso - agregó pensativo - creo que James tiene razón, toda esa comida de pic nic no debería desperdiciarse. Tengo una idea  
  
- Mira un cerdo va por ahí volando - intervino Remus a modo de burla  
  
- No me interrumpas en medio de mi iluminación, Moony. Como iba diciendo, tengo una idea, ¿por qué no van tú y Lily de pic nic? Así podrán pasar algo de tiempo de calidad entre ustedes. De acuerdo con mi manual de Paternidad Responsable, una sana relación de pareja es esencial para una crianza adecuada de los hijo en común - Sirius estaba usando su tono doctoral que era bastante convincente, y siguió exponiendo razones para que James se fuera con Lily de paseo (con algo de ayuda de Remus, E. J. , Julia y Megan) hasta que logró lavarle el cerebro a Lily y convencerla de irse con James, pues ella no sabía que todo aquello había sido cuidadosamente planeado por James.  
  
- De acuerdo, será mejor que nos vayamos, se esta haciendo tarde - dijo Lily saliendo por el retrato de la señora Gorda - Ten cuidado con Harry, Sirius  
  
- Les debo una - dijo James en un murmullo antes de irse con Lily, todo iba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan.  
  
*****  
  
- Es lindo aquí afuera - dijo Lily mientras se sentaban en una manta puesta sobre el pasto - ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?  
  
- Vagando por los terrenos del colegio - se encontraban en un lugar donde casi nadie iba nunca - algunas veces nos escabullimos fuera del colegio por las noches y exploramos los terrenos del colegio, hemos llegado a descubrir muchos secretos  
  
- Rompiendo como un millón de reglas seguramente - le dijo mientras se ponía a mirar las estrellas, astronomía era una de sus asignaturas favoritas - ¿Qué trajiste de comer? Tengo mucha hambre  
  
Ellos compartieron una cena bastante agradable mientras hablaban y reían, James le contaba algunas de las cosas que él y los otros Merodeadores habían hecho, las escapadas nocturnas, las bromas que les habían hecho a los Slytherin; Lily lo escuchaba y se reía de sus bromas, aquello no era una cita pero si que lo parecía. Conforme se hacía mas tarde, empezaba a hacer mas frío  
  
- Debí haber traído otro suéter - dijo Lily temblando ligeramente, entonces James se acerco mas a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos  
  
- ¿Mejor?  
  
- Si, gracias - le contesto sonriéndole agradecida, por alguna razón se sentía muy segura estando ahí con James, no porque era James Potter: famoso jugador de Quidditch, soltero altamente cotizado, heredero de una familia muy importante... etc...etc... etc..., no, no tenía nada que ver con eso, era simplemente el hecho de que él era James y estaba ahí para ella.  
  
- Cuando quieras - fue lo único que atino a soltar mientras Lily se acomodaba en sus brazos como tomando residencia, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse ligeramente  
  
- Mira, una estrella fugaz - dijo Lily de repente señalando el cielo - pide un deseo  
  
James bajo la vista y se encontró con la miraba verde esmeralda de Lily y, como le había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, se perdió en esos ojos que lo miraban expectantes  
  
- ¿James? ¿Sucede algo?  
  
James no le respondió, se inclino sobre ella y aprisiono sus labios en un beso firme lleno de una pasión y una ternura que Lily no había experimentado nunca antes, besar a James era algo en lo que nunca había pensado, pero, mientras se daba cuenta que ella le estaba correspondiendo, en aquel instante parecía tan natural que se le hacía raro no haberlo hecho antes; En cuanto a James... bueno, besar a Lily era todo lo que el había imaginado en aquellas noches insomnes en las que ella simplemente se rehusaba a salir de su cabeza y dejarlo responder la llamada de Morfeo, la forma en la que los labios de ella se acoplaban a los suyos perfectamente, le hacía pensar que era simplemente lo que tenían que hacer.  
  
Unas horas mas tarde, cuando volvían a la Torre de Gryffindor aun se seguían besando cada vez que se detenían, al entrar a la sala común ya no había nadie, James acompaño a Lily hasta la puerta de su dormitorio y luego la beso rápidamente antes de que entrara, luego bajo las escaleras para volver a su dormitorio, pero iba tan en las nubes que se cayo y rodó los últimos 6 escalones  
  
*******  
  
- Ahora puedes decir honestamente que ella mece tu mundo - le decía Sirius a James la mañana siguiente cuando James le comento que después de llevar a Lily a su dormitorio se había resbalado por las escaleras, James solo sonrío mientras terminaba de alistarse para el día - Vamos, Prongs, dime algo... ¿qué sucedió entre ustedes en el bosque?  
  
- Tuvimos una cena muy agradable - respondió mientras seguía sonriendo, lo cual indico a Sirius que probablemente había pasado algo mas que una cena agradable pero que James no se lo iba a decir  
  
- ¿Es todo? ¿Me estas diciendo que pase dos horas fingiendo tomar el té con un montón de huevos gigantes y tu ni siquiera la besaste?  
  
- Yo no dije eso  
  
******  
  
- Anoche volviste muy tarde - decía Megan durante el desayuno  
  
- Supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo - respondió Lily, había estado muy pensativa toda la mañana  
  
- Con que no hayas perdido otras cosas... - dijo E. J. haciendo que Julia se riera, en otras circunstancias Lily la hubiera reprendido pero no lo hizo  
  
- No, creo que no perdí nada - respondió Lily distraídamente sin entender el doble sentido, se sentía algo rara por haber besado a James la noche anterior y realmente no le estaba poniendo mucha atención a las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor  
  
En los días subsecuentes, Lily se encontró a si misma en los armarios de escobas, en pasadizos secretos, habitaciones ocultas por todo el castillo, aulas vacías; besándose con James, aunque no parecía entender muy bien por que sentía la necesidad de esconderse. James en realidad no quería jugar a las escondidas pero quería estar con Lily aun cuando eso significaba tener que esconderse en armarios, pasadizos secretos, habitaciones ocultas o aulas vacías, para poder estar cerca de ella  
  
*****  
  
Las cosas regresaron a lo que se sentía normal después de que todos los alumnos de séptimo entregaron a los huevos, casi todos pasaron y muchos incluso declararon que después de eso pasarían al menos 10 años para atreverse a tener cerca cualquier cosa que semejara a un bebé.  
  
Algo raro le había estado sucediendo últimamente a Éowyn, entre mas seria se volvía su relación con Remus, entre mejor lo conocía, entre mas cerca de él estaba, mientras mas se enamoraba de él, más nerviosa se ponía... su secreto ya le había causado problemas antes...  
  
Durante una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pasó algo que la llevo al limite, cuando simplemente explotó y aquello que quería mantener en secreto se rebelo enfrente de todos los de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Durante aquella clase el profesor Guyton les estaba respondiendo todas sus dudas antes del examen que le aplicaría la clase siguiente, todo progresaba normal hasta que...  
  
- Sí, Señor Snape - dijo el profesor con fría cortesía cuando Snape levanto la mano para hacer una pregunto  
  
- Disculpe profesor, ¿cuáles son las formas mas efectivas de matar a los hombres lobo? - mientras preguntaba con su empalagosa voz relamida y barbera le lanzo una mirada de intenso odio a Remus, James y Sirius. Al mismo tiempo, E. J. iba perdiendo el color  
  
- Bueno, en realidad hay muchas formas tradicionales pero actualmente la ley prohíbe la caza de hombres lobo aunque algunos retrogradas aun la practican de forma clandestina - respondió evasivamente el profesor, el al igual que la mayoría de los profesores sabía que Remus era un hombre lobo - Así que no se preocupe, Snape, no vendrá en el examen  
  
- Pero, Profesor, me parece muy importante conocer la forma de librarnos de la plaga para la sociedad que son los hombres lobo, después de todo son unas bestias que...  
  
- Es suficiente Snape - en ese momento la campana sonó - Recuerden llegar a tiempo la próxima clase, pueden retirarse  
  
- Vaya que la calidad de los profesores en este lugar va en declive, Guyton ni siquiera quiso responder mis preguntas sobre esas bestias asquerosas - decía Snape con desprecio mientras caminaba con su pandilla de Slytherin detrás de Remus, los Mereadores y las chicas, Snape seguía diciendo cosa para molestar a Remus, y estaba a punto de llegar a su limite cuando sorpresivamente E. J. se dio media vuelta y empujo a Snape contra una de las paredes del corredor y lo mantuvo pegado ahí recargándole todo su peso (para ser una chica tenía bastante fuerza)  
  
- Ve cerrando tu maldita bocaza, pequeño intento fallido de ser humano - aquello sorprendió a Snape pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrarlo  
  
- Vaya, Jawetz, saltando de inmediato para defender ...  
  
- A mi padre, y si tienes algún complejo al respecto te aconsejo que te lo guardes para ti antes de que haga algo que solo tu vas a lamentar. Créeme, no quieres meterte conmigo - Eso sorprendió aun mas a Snape, pues el pensaba que todo aquello era por Remus... pero no le importo, viendo la oportunidad de molestar a E. J, la tomó  
  
- Claro que no quiero tener nada que ver con una cosa como tú, aunque sirves para probar mi punto, tal solo eres la mitad de un de esas cosas y eres violenta y agresiva  
  
- Por una vez en tu inútil vida tienes razón sobre algo: Si, soy violenta y agresiva, una maldita viciosa, pero no por que mi padre fue un hombre lobo, sino por que esto es algo que herede de mi mamita querida a quien nunca le ha importado nada ni nadie - E. J. se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo demasiado pero no le importó... gente llena de prejuicios como Snape habían sido los causantes de que perdiera a su padre  
  
Snape le estaba costando trabajo respirar pues E. J. lo estaba presionando con mas fuerza contra la pared, pero se las arreglo para poner una mueca de desprecio en su cara mientras hablaba con odio  
  
- Antes creía que no había nada peor que un hombre lobo, ahora me doy cuenta de que estas tú, tú que no eres nada, no eres ni una cosa ni la otra... eres un maldito fenómeno de circo al que le metieron sueños de grandeza y la hicieron creerse una persona... pero tú no eres nada, absolutamente nada... eres simplemente algo que nuca debió ser  
  
Éowyn lo golpeo donde duele y luego salió corriendo, lo que acababa de decirle Snape le recordó lo que le había dicho su propia madre la ultima vez que la había visto: "Tu no eres mas que algo que nunca debió ser, algo que va en contra de la naturaleza... una aberración, algo que yo solo consentí porque..."  
  
- ¿E. J.? ¿Puedo entrar? - preguntó Lily entrando a su dormitorio, sabía que E. J. estaba ahí probablemente debajo de un escritorio, siempre se había sentido segura en los lugares como ese. - ¿Cómo estas?  
  
- Como cuando tengo cólicos multiplicado por mil  
  
- Eso suena bastante mal - dijo Julia entrando detrás de Lily que ya se había sentado en el piso en frente del escritorio de E. J. Megan entro un momento mas tarde  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, E. J.? No me digas que pensaste que todo eso que dijo Snape nos iba a alejar - E. J rió un poco entre sus lagrimas  
  
- En parte tiene razón, al menos eso cree mi madre... soy una aberración que solo consintió porque "mi padre le pagaba muy bien el estar casada con él"  
  
- Pero a ti nunca te ha importado lo que cree tu madre... Vamos E. J. deja de pensar que eres una cosa indigna o algo así. - E. J. negaba con la cabeza  
  
- No se que pensar, no me avergüenzo de venir de donde vengo, amé mucho a mi padre y me dolió mas que nada perderlo... pero creo que no soy todas las cosa que él quería que yo fuera, y se que no soy nada que podría complacer a mi madre... simplemente por que sigo respirando - no requería ser Freud para saber que se sentía miserable  
  
- Escucha - dijo Lily en un tono imperioso que rara vez usaba - te he conocido toda mi vida... y he visto lo mucho que has cambiado a través de los años, como pasaste de ser la niña de los ojos de tu padre, aquella que usaba vestidos rosas, jamás contradecía y siempre hacia lo que se le indicaba, una persona amable, si, pero incapaz de expresar una opinión propia; a transformarte en un accidente a punto de suceder... esa niña escandalosa e irreverente que bebía como cosaco y siempre estaba en problemas, tan fuerte y atrevida como irreflexiva e indolente, una chiquilla a la que una gran perdida la estaba guiando por los diversos caminos de la autodestrucción. Y finalmente en los últimos meses te he visto buscar y encontrarte, convertirte en una joven capaz de defender lo que piensa y poner las necesidades de otro antes que las propias cuando es necesario; he visto como tomaste todo lo bueno de la Éowyn de tu padre y lo juntaste con lo bueno de la estridente E. J. hasta que encontraste lo que eres en realidad... y eso es una buena persona.  
  
- Deberías dar cursos de superación personal y autoestima, te iría muy bien - E. J. le dijo sintiendo se bien por un minuto, luego su corazón se fue al suelo - Oh, seguramente Remus no quiere saber nada mas de mi.  
  
Entonces se oyó un leve golpeteo en la puerta que se abrió lentamente  
  
- ¿Me permiten un momento? - dijo Remus haciéndoles señas de que salieran , cuando lo dejaron solo con E. J. lo primero que hizo fue sacarla de debajo del escritorio  
  
- Entiendo si no quieres seguir conmigo, después de todo, no soy lo que creíste que yo era - ella estaba mirando al piso por que sabía que si lo veía iba a empezar a llorar. Remus suspiró mientras tomaba las manos de ella entre las suyas  
  
- Nada de eso - le dijo obligándola a alzar la cara - cuando te vi creí que eras especial... ahora simplemente tengo la certeza de ello - tenía una gran sonrisa al decirle esto pero luego su rostro se ensombreció  
  
- Tengo algo que decirte, veras, yo soy un  
  
- Se que eres un hombre lobo, lo supe desde un principio. ¿Por qué nunca dije nada? Bueno, después de que vi como unas personas iracundas mataban a mi padre y aprendí a no subestimar el poder de la gente idiota cuando se agrupa... supuse que tenías tus razones para mantenerlo en secreto y que cuando estuvieras listo me lo dirías, y yo te diría... ya sabes... lo que le acabo de gritar a todos nuestros compañeros de curso  
  
- ¿No te molesta que sea un licántropo? - pregunto con cautela y algo de sorpresa  
  
- No. Para mi es solo otra cosa que te hace ser como eres - le respondió con sinceridad - ¿No te molesta que no sea mas que un termino medio?  
  
- No - Le respondió antes de besarla, calmando todos sus temores, desvaneciendo sus dudas e inseguridades, asegurándole que no iba a dejarla. Había empezado a pensar que eran tal para cual.  
  
******  
  
- Recapitulemos ¿quieren? - decía Sirius mas tarde a Julia y Megan en la sala común - E. J. y Moony siguen juntos ¿Correcto?  
  
- Correcto - respondieron ambas  
  
- Lily y James están encerrados en algún lugar pequeño y oscuro estudiando anatomía firmemente convencidos de que nosotros no tenemos ni idea ¿Correcto? -  
  
- Yep  
  
Sirius iba a decir otra cosa pero se callo de repente al ver a un linda chica de sexto que acababa de entrar a la sala común  
  
- Sirius sigue siendo un mujeriego empedernido ¿Correcto? - agregó Megan cuando Sirius se hubo marchado  
  
- Eso es elemental mi querido Watson - dijo Julia siguiéndole la corriente  
  
- Entonces, me parece mi querido Holmes que todo esta bien con el mundo - concluyo Megan - ¿Quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez?  
  
- Por que no, no es como que tengamos otra cosa que hacer  
  
Fin capitulo 4  
  
Este creo que es el mas largo.... espero que no resulte tedioso, puse mas Lily y James en este capitulo, también se enteraron de algo sobre el pasado de Éowyn, se que algunas veces hablo demasiado de ella pero es que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, sin duda mi preferido del El Señor de los Anillos. Aun no se muy bien que hacer con Sirius, si lo dejare vivir en el camino de la perdición (como diría Megan) o se reformará. Acepto sugerencias sobre cualquier cosa.  
  
Sobre el siguiente capitulo solo puedo adelantarles que no será para nada ni para nadie un mundo de huevo y canela. 


	5. All the demons inside

Capitulo 5: All the demons inside  
  
La llegada de la primavera se acercaba, ya se podía sentir en el aire ese dulce olor a verde, a sol, al despertar de la vida... A Lily le parecía que el viento había cambiado, esta vez a favor, ya llevaba algunos meses viéndose con James a escondidas, aunque aun no entendía por que sentía la necesidad de esconderse, tal vez era el que pensaba que de enterarse, todos se burlarían de ella pues ¿como era posible que dos personas que se hicieron la guerra desde el primer día, ahora estuvieran en términos mas que amigables? Lo único que la consolaba era que, según ella, James se sentía de la misma forma ¿verdad? Claro que, como ya dije, el viento estaba cambiando de dirección  
  
Una tarde, James se encontraba viendo a sus amigos jugar un partido de ajedrez, o al menos eso era lo que pretendía, en realidad estaba sintiendo como si algo le estuviera quemando el bolsillo de la túnica...  
  
- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca - declaró Lily bajando de su dormitorio, sus amigas asintieron sin voltear a verla, aunque no necesitaban hacerlo para saber que estaba arreglada para una cita y no para un simple tarde en la biblioteca, 7.35 minutos después James se levanto, dijo que tenía hambre y que iría a la cocina por algunos refrigerios  
  
- Es increíble que realmente piensen que somos tan inocentes que no nos damos cuenta - dijo Julia alzando la vista del libro que había estado leyendo  
  
- ¿Que te puedo decir, Juls? El amor atonta a las personas, por eso yo nunca me enamoraré, por una u otra razón los enamorados siempre acaban haciendo el ridículo, yo prefiero la simplicidad de la atracción  
  
- Sirius, las mejores cosas de la vida tienden a ser sencillas mas no a ser simplonas - le dijo Megan - A demás, enamorarse no es algo que uno pueda siempre elegir  
  
- Tal vez, pero subestimar el sexo casual, incluso deportivo, sería un gran error... Tal vez el amor es la respuesta y yo no soy mas que un superficial, pero mientras llega el amor, el sexo te da mucho en que pensar  
  
- De nuevo estas sobre simplificando las cosas, no todo es siempre tan claro, sencillo, coherente y lucido como lo que estas diciendo. Recuerda que amar a alguien no tiene nada que ver con la lógica o la razón  
  
- Megan tiene razón, Sirus - le dijo Remus mientras observaba como su caballo rompía un arfil de Sirius - Si no le crees, mira a Lily y a James y te darás cuenta de que el corazón va a donde quiere no a donde lo mandan y para cuando lo quieras alcanzar y detenerlo, tú corazón ya te llevara mucha ventaja  
  
- No se que le estas haciendo a mi amigo, E. J. pero lo has vuelto todo un sentimental  
  
- Jaque Mate - dijo Remus aprovechando la distracción de su amigo mientras reflexionaba en lo que había dicho sobre que se estaba volviendo un sentimental. Mas tarde aquel día se dio cuenta de que Sirius tenía razón a ese respecto  
  
Se encontraba acostado en un sillón con Éowyn entre sus brazos, estaban mirando por la ventana como caía una temprana llovizna de primavera, mientras hacían planes para ir al festival de primavera de Hogsmeade ese fin de semana. Después de un rato ella se había quedado dormida, Remus la miro y recordó que su abuelo le había dicho que se podía saber que se amaba a alguien si se era capaz de pasar horas solo viéndolo dormir. Eso era, la amaba, había algo en ella que simplemente lo hacía desear abrazarla, pronto se dio cuenta que ella llenaba todos los espacios vacíos en su vida  
  
Éowyn dormía profundamente mientras oía latir el corazón de Remus, su feroz independencia había encontrado calma en el carácter tranquilo de él, quien le permitía ser vulnerable sin sentirse débil, había encontrado paz al refugiarse en sus brazos y algo en su corazón le gritaba que era ahí donde pertenecía.  
  
********  
  
- The Hawaiian Roller Coaster, love - cantaba alegre E. J. la mañana del sábado mientras se arreglaba para ir a Hogsmeade con Remus; a través del espejo podía ver a Lily, quien aun se encontraba en pijama - Lils, ¿vas a ir al festival con todos los demás? O ¿Te vas a quedar aquí como lo has hecho los últimos días?  
  
- ¿Decías algo?  
  
- Lils, ¿sucede algo malo? - pregunto Megan que ya casi terminaba de vestirse  
  
- No, nada... bueno... es que - luego lanzo un largo suspiro sin saber que decir mientras apretaba algo que llevaba bajo la camiseta de su pijama - He estado viendo a James últimamente  
  
- Ah, eso - dijeron Julia, Megan y E. J. al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? ¿ Que saben de mi y de James?  
  
- No mucho, solo que cada vez que vas a la biblioteca, él sale 7. 35 minutos después de ti pretextando cualquier cosa, y que ambos siempre regresan sonrojados y con "the idiot look" en sus caras, a parte de eso somos unas neófitas (es decir, no sabemos nada) - dijo Julia - pero si tienes algo que decirnos somos todas oídos  
  
- Y yo que pensé que no se daban cuenta  
  
- También solías pensar que la luna era de queso  
  
- El sarcasmo no ayuda ahora, E. J. De cualquier forma, estoy confundida, al principio pensé que solo era diversión, que solo sería el sabor de la semana de James o algo así; pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya habían pasado casi tres meses y sorpresivamente no lo he visto con otras chicas como era su costumbre. Por si fuera poco me regalo un pendiente - dijo sacando una cadena de entre la pijama y mostrándoles un pendiente en forma de corazón que tenía una piedra verde en el centro, dicha piedra era del exacto color de los ojos de Lily (por eso James la había comprado) - díganme ¿Qué clase de chico hace eso?  
  
- La clase de chico que nunca se había enamorado, acaba de hacerlo y no sabe como demostrarlo - dijo Éowyn causando que Lily casi se cayera de la cama  
  
- ¿En verdad crees que...? Digo es James, hasta hace unos meses éramos enemigos mortales, no creo que se haya enamorado de mi de pronto, así como así  
  
- Eso creo - dijo E. J. - pero mis creencias son irrelevantes. Lo que importa es lo que sientes  
  
- No se que es lo que siento... algunas veces es tan lindo y amable que yo no puedo evitar... y otras veces puede hacer hervir mi sangre de un momento a otro, me puede hacer pasar del enojo y la ira a estarme muriendo de la risa con una rapidez que... - entonces se quedo callada - Me confunde... somos tan opuestos, no tenemos nada en común... venimos de mundos tan diferentes... ¿Qué hago?  
  
- Lily, eso es algo que ninguna de nosotras puede decirte; lo único que te puedo decir es que algunas veces debes de encontrar lo que realmente quieres en tu vida, y una vez tomada tu decisión, debes ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para buscar la concordia entre aquello que ames y la vida a la que perteneces - le dijo Éowyn en un tono serio que rara vez usaba  
  
- Es una cuestión de decisión y fé - le dijo Megan apoyándola - Pero Lily, hagas lo que hagas  
  
- No juegues con él, en este asunto sus sentimientos son tan importantes como los tuyos, no te digo que los aceptes si en verdad no lo quieres, pero, y aunque nadie merece un corazón amoratado, entre mas pronto pongas las cosas en claro, mas pronto podrán seguir adelante, ya sea juntos o por caminos separados - dijo Julia antes de dejar la habitación  
  
- Y ¿Ahora que le pasa a Julia? - pregunto Lily  
  
- No evadas el tema aquí, Lils, y el tema es lo que sientes o no sientes por James  
  
- Deja que E. J. y yo nos encarguemos de averiguar que sucede con Juls  
  
*******  
  
"Siento que..., yo siento que... ¿Qué diablos es lo que siento?"  
  
"Debería decirle a Lily lo que siento por ella, debería pero... y si no..."  
  
James y Lily caminaban por los pasillos de colegio en dirección a la entrada principal donde los demás los esperaban para ir a Hogsmeade, iban tan distraídos que chocaron de frente  
  
- Perdón, iba muy distraída  
  
- No hay por que disculparse  
  
- James...  
  
- Lily, veo que traes puesto el pendiente que te regale  
  
- Si, es muy bonito, gracias...  
  
- Me alegra que te haya gustado - se quedaron en silencio un momento - ¿Quieres ir de una vez a Hogsmeade? Seguramente los demás ya se fueron sin nosotros  
  
- Sí, son bastante impacientes  
  
Ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia el pueblo, sin darse cuenta que alguien había escuchado su conversación, alguien a quien el chisme le rechiflaba: Bertha Jorkins  
  
- Así que finalmente se dignan a aparecer - dijo Sirius muy contento al ver a Lily y a James llegar al festival - Muy bien mis jovenzuelos, es hora de que empiece la diversión  
  
Por las siguientes 4 horas que permanecieron en el pueblo se divirtieron de lo lindo, comiendo toda clase de cosas que hubieran desecho estómagos mas débiles, jugaron, rieron, incluso bailaron, fue uno de esos días en los que las horas pasaron como si nada, esos días que se dan cuando disfrutas de buena compañía y te estas divirtiendo. Voldemort y los mortifagos parecían tan irreales cuando se era tan feliz. James y Lily siempre estaban discutiendo por algo... pero invariablemente uno u otro cedía antes de que realmente llegaran a enojarse, desde el principio de año se habían hecho amigos y habían aprendido hasta donde podían presionar al otro, que decir o hacer para hacerse ceder mutuamente.  
  
Estaban discutiendo sobre donde comerían cuando una señora anciana los vio y les dijo:  
  
- Que linda pareja, se nota que son el uno para el otro. Yo solía discutir mucho con mi difunto esposo pero nos amábamos mucho... créanme muchachos, estas pequeñas discusiones románticas mantienen viva la flama - entonces la anciana, que ya rondaba los 75 años, les guiño un ojo - saben a que me refiero... ahh, las delicias de las reconciliaciones  
  
Lily y James enrojecieron tanto que podías ver el calor que desprendían, de inmediato dejaron de discutir y se sumieron en un inusual silencio para ambos, pues si algo los caracterizaba era que siempre tenían opiniones para todo y por todo. Julia, Sirius, Megan, Remus y E. J. no pararon de reírse de ellos todo el camino de regreso al castillo, cuando finalmente llegaron, los chicos se las arreglaron para enviarlos por delante solo ellos dos  
  
- ¡Ah, ya nos lo agradecerán cuando tengan hijos! - dijo Julia mientras veía a James y a Lily salir del vestíbulo, su buen humor había regresado  
  
- ¿Quién va a tener hijos? - pregunto una voz que solo Sirius reconoció  
  
- ¿Giselle? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que el clima de Inglaterra te era insoportable  
  
- Sabes que cuando quiero algo, un poco de lluvia no me detiene - dijo Giselle en un tono que no le gusto nada a Sirius - Así que, primito querido, ¿Dónde esta Remus?  
  
- El está... - Sirius se le quedo mirando fijamente - francamente, no es tu asunto donde esta, tú renunciaste al derecho a hacer ese tipo de preguntas cuando te negaste a formar parte de su vida  
  
- Vamos, Sirius, no te pongas en ese plan que no te queda. Dime ¿dónde esta Remus? Tenemos mucho de que hablar  
  
- No te voy a decir donde esta Remus - se había rezagado bastante con E. J. probablemente estaban besándose por el camino todavía - Y ¿De que quieres hablar con él? ¿De cómo cambiaste de parecer y ahora si quieres estar con él? Lamento informarte, en realidad no lo lamento, pero Remus no es como tus demás admiradores que estarán ahí cada vez que los llames, tiene algo mas de cerebro que eso  
  
- Sirius, déjate de sermones y dime donde esta - En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y se las risas de dos personas se escucharon en el vestíbulo  
  
- Estas totalmente loco - exclamo E. J. tratando de correr y alejarse de Remus, aunque realmente no lo estaba intentando, se estaba riendo tanto que no podía correr. Remus la alcanzó y se empezaron a besar como si no se hubieran visto en 5 años  
  
- Aun así eres mi novia, cuestiona tu sanidad antes de cuestionar la mía - entonces se besaron otra vez, últimamente no tenían ningún problema con el exhibicionismo  
  
- Hola, que hacen aquí parados ¿no tienen hambre? - dijo E. J, cuando se detuvieron a tomar aire, pero no le contestaron, entonces Remus vio a Giselle  
  
- Hola, Giselle - dijo cortésmente, pero sin ninguna inflexión en particular, después se alejo con E. J. camino al comedor. Por su reacción parecía que si había sido algo de Giselle en el pasado, ahora lo había olvidado, cosa que no le agrado a Giselle para nada  
  
- Lo ves, querida prima, te dije que no tenías nada que hablar con él  
  
- Esto no se quedará así - exclamo la joven - dile que lo veré en la mañana - Sirius hizo un ademán de "si, lo que sea, ya vete" y luego le hablo a Megan y a Julia - Moony tiene razón, hace hambre, ¿no les apetece ir a cenar?  
  
- ¿De que se trato todo eso, Sirius? - pregunto Julia - ¿Quien era esa chica?  
  
- Es mi prima Giselle, no le hagan caso, solo le gusta causar problemas, fue novia de Moony hace poco mas un año pero termino con él cuando se entero que él... - Sirius se quedo callado dándose cuenta de que estuvo a punto de decirles que Remus era un hombre lobo - que él...  
  
- ¿Sí? - preguntaron ambas  
  
- Oh... no nada, que él... que él ronca - la expresión expectante de las chicas se desvaneció enseguida mientras empezaban a reír - Sí, eso es, él ronca como un rinoceronte con sinusitis, Giselle lo dejo por eso, dice que es muy un-fashion y antiglamour roncar - Sirius agradeció que le creyeran eso, y no se sintió culpable por mentir pues sabía que Giselle era perfectamente capaz de terminar con alguien solo por eso  
  
- Solo por eso, me parece que es un razón muy tonta para terminar con alguien  
  
- Así es Giselle, vive para su estatus social, es una pena, antes no era así... ahora por lo que a mi me incumbe se puede ir mucho a...  
  
- Sirius, cuida tu lenguaje - le regaño Megan - Y no hables así de tu familia...  
  
- Meg, No me mal entiendas, quiero a Giselle, es mi familia, pero solo por que es de mi familia eso no quiere decir que tenga que agradarme... si me lo preguntas, como persona, ella esta totalmente equivocada. Vamos a cenar  
  
*******  
  
Los siguientes días fueron algo tensos, Giselle era una joven muy hermosa pero tan superficial como tonta, se la pasaba persiguiendo a Remus cuando él no estaba con E. J. y cuando E. J. estaba presente se la pasaba haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre su persona y se enojaba al ver que no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo.  
  
Una cosa era que no logrará molestar a E. J. otra que no lograra molesta a Remus, él hacía mucho que le había perdido la paciencia a Giselle y le molestaba mucho como trataba a E. J. pero Giselle le llego al limite a la semana de estar en Hogwarts...  
  
Megan, Julia y Éowyn estaban sentadas esperando a los chicos para cenar, entonces Giselle llego, con gran parte de los chicos de la escuela babeando tras ella...  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Remus? - pregunto en su tono petulante de siempre, pero nadie le respondió - les hice una pregunta, contesten  
  
- ¿Qué no te cansas de que te rechacen? Te ha mandado al diablo ya cuatro veces, por que no sales de aquí con algo de dignidad, entiende que no quiere nada contigo - le respondió Julia de mala manera  
  
- A mi nadie me rechaza - dijo ella con soberbia - Remus es mío y siempre será así...  
  
- Oh, entiendo es él único que te ha rechazado y eso te esta carcomiendo por dentro - le dijo E. J. poniendo el dedo en la llaga - Pero si quieres saber donde esta, te diré que no debe tardar, dijo que estaría aquí para cenar con su novia, o sea, yo  
  
- No te hagas ilusiones, niña, entretente llamándote su novia si eso te hace feliz, pero él es mío, entiende que solo esta contigo para pasar el rato, en un relación seria no hay forma de que te elija a ti sobre mi - Giselle si que podía decir cosas hirientes cuando quería, su voz estaba llena de mala intención y ponzoña - Que te entre de una vez en la cabeza que el solo esta contigo por que yo lo deje, y no por que le gustes o porque sienta algo por ti  
  
Eso había sido un golpe bajo, E. J. recordó que, cuando solo eran amigos, Remus le había dicho que de hecho el si había querido mucho a su ultima novia (Giselle) y que no estaba seguro de que pudiera volver a querer a alguien como la había querido a ella. Nunca lo había mencionado después de eso, jamás había hecho comparación alguna entre ambas, pero las palabras de Giselle consiguieron hacerla dudar por un momento  
  
- Si lo que dices es verdad, eso es algo que Remus debería decirme, no tú, en lo que a mi concierne, cualquier cosa que puedas decir es solo producto de la mente de una mocosa malcriada y despechada, que carece de la dignidad para aceptar que el mundo no gira a su alrededor - La voz de E. J. era peligrosamente suave mientras se ponía de pie - Ahora, si me disculpan, perdí el apetito  
  
Unos momentos mas tarde llegaron Sirius y Remus,  
  
- Hola - saludo Sirius sentándose en medio de Julia y Megan - ¿Giselle? ¿Aun no te decides a volver a Mónaco?  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Éowyn? Nos íbamos a ver para cenar  
  
- Ella estaba aquí, pero se fue hace un momento - dijo Giselle - no soporto que le dijera la verdad  
  
-¿De que estas hablando? - Remus la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le gustaba para nada el tono de Giselle - ¿Qué le dijiste a E. J.?  
  
- Nada... nada que no fuera verdad, quiero decir... simplemente le abrí los ojos, le dije que no se hiciera ilusiones que solo estabas con ella para entretenerte en lo que yo me decidía a volver a tú vida, pero me temo que lo tomo mal ... no me cree, lo mejor sea que vayas y le agradezcas por sus "servicios" y que empiece a darme mi lugar como tu... - Remus la miraba con algo que iba de la incredulidad a la ira  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡¿ACASO TE FUMASTE ALGO?! ¡Como demonios de atreviste siquiera a dirigirle la palabra a mi novia! ¡Mucho menos a decirle semejante barbaridad!  
  
- Ya, ya, no es para tanto... Se que eres muy amable y todo pero ella tiene que entender que es a mi a quien quieres  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! Estas loca, justo ahora lo único que siento por ti es repulsión. Tal vez esto te sorprenda mucho pero, a diferencia de ti, yo no juego con los sentimientos de las personas, yo no salto de una relación a otra de acuerdo a si amanece nublado o no. E. J. es mi novia, ¿entiendes? ¿o estoy usando palabras muy largas para ti?, ella es la persona a la que amo, no tu. Ella si me hace feliz... y tiene muchas cualidades de las que tu careces - Remus no pudo continuar hablando con ella, estaba realmente enojado. Furioso.. por eso simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue  
  
- Querida, quita le expresión de incredulidad de tu rostro, tener la boca abierta no se ve bien - le dijo Sirius con indiferencia - La verdad ni siquiera yo pensé que fueras lo suficientemente tonta como para creer que iba a dejar a su novia por ti. No entiendo que placer encuentras en hacer a otros infelices  
  
- ¿Qué esta mal contigo? ¿Desde cuando eres tan puritano? ¿Quién te crees que eres para recriminar mi conducta? ¿Cuándo te ha importado alguien mas que tú? ¡Por Dios santo! ¡tu tratas a todas la chicas que conoces como basura, como simples objetos y quieres decirme lo mal que esta encontrar placer en hacer a otros infelices: Tú le has roto el corazón a medio colegio. Eres igual que yo  
  
-Tú no lo quieres, o no estarías tratando de arruinar su felicidad. Y tú y yo no somos iguales... la diferencia es simple... aun cuando a las chicas que me gustan no les intereso, yo no trato de arruinar su felicidad ni me meto en sus vidas a la fuerza. Es cierto, he tratado a la mayoría de las chicas del colegio como basura, pero ellas me han tratado de la misma forma, como un simple objeto, un trofeo... yo no les intereso, pregúntales... a ninguna le he roto el corazón. Por que no regresas a Mónaco y nos haces a todos un favor - Sirius se levanto y se fue.  
  
//////  
  
- E. J. se que estas ahí - le dijo Remus cuando entro a la habitación  
  
- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - le respondió saliendo de un rincón  
  
- Te conozco - cuando logró verla se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lloras por lo de Giselle? - odiaba verla llorar, cada vez que lo hacía, el lobo en su interior empezaba a desarrollara una furia asesina  
  
- No, bueno, en parte... Se que ya no la quieres, lo sé por que la forma en la que te comportas con ella, nunca la miras a los ojos... tu solo miras a los ojos a las personas que respetas, y se que no podrías querer a nadie a quien no respetaras, pero... pero alguna vez me dijiste que dudabas volver a querer a alguien como la quisiste a ella...y ... y...  
  
- Sí, dudo volver a querer a alguien como quise a Giselle - admitió Remus y E. J. bajo la vista - por que me he dado cuenta de lo infantil que era mi amor por ella, tú me hiciste darme cuenta de que el verdadero amor es muy diferente a lo que sentí por ella. Y después simplemente tuve que tomar una decisión y elegí no a la primera mujer de la que me enamore, si no a la mujer de quien mas me enamore.  
  
E. J. lo miro por unos momentos, y luego lo golpeo fuertemente en el brazo  
  
- Ouch, eso dolió  
  
- Eso es por querer decir algo lindo y hacerme sentir miserable en el proceso - le dijo fingiendo estar enojada, pero luego le sonrió y se empino para besarlo - y esto es por todo lo demás...  
  
¿Quieren saber que paso después? Bueno pues digamos que... el es un chico, ella una chica, los dos solos, una habitación oscura... mmm... ¿no se saben el chiste de "...y paso lo que tenía que pasar?  
  
*******  
  
Los problemas de E. J. y Remus parecían haber terminado pero lo problemas de Lily y James solo habían empezado...  
  
Berta Jorkins había quedado intrigada por la conversación que había escuchado entre James y Lily, por lo cual se dedico a seguirlos en los días sucesivos, descubrió que ellos solían reunirse en un pequeño salón del tercer piso y valiéndose de las mejores técnicas de espionaje que había aprendido de su mentora Rita Sketer, sembró unas cuantos cámaras en aquel salón.  
  
Un par de días mas tarde Hogwarts estaba prácticamente tapizado con fotografías de Lily y James besándose... eran la comidilla del colegio. A Lily le molestaba bastante que todos dijeran que ella solo era una de "las chicas de James", y empezaba a enojarse con James por no decir nada al respecto, cuando alguien le preguntaba algo sobre Lily el siempre respondía "sin comentarios". A Lily la habían empezado a acosar los chicos pensando que si había cedido con James (cosa que no había hecho y solo era un rumor inventado por el club de fans de James) cedería con cualquiera, y el club de fans de James se la pasaban haciéndole toda clase de maldades.  
  
James había estado distraído pues estaba buscando al culpable de las fotografías, y no se daba cuenta de muchas de las cosas que le estaban pasando a Lily pero es no significaba que no pensara hacer nada al respecto...  
  
- Vamos Evans, estoy seguro que a Potty no le molestara - Malfoy, Snape y su pandilla de Slytherin la estaban molestando - Es solo un rato, por diversión, obviamente...  
  
- Váyanse al bosque y piérdanse - les respondió Lily mientras entraba al gran comedor, estaba realmente harta con todo lo que estaba pasando, de haber sabido que besar a James le causaría tantos problemas nunca lo habría hecho; y la forma en la que él se seguía comportado...  
  
- Me pierdo si te vas con migo - le dijo Snape - Aun cuando solo seas una sangre sucia no tiene nada de malo... divertirse un poco con ... - Snape nunca llego a terminar su frase, James había llegado un lo había golpeado de lleno en la cara enviándolo a aterrizar en el suelo sobre su trasero..  
  
- No la vuelvas a llamar Sangre Sucia, maldito bastado, a menos que quieras que se repita el mismo incidente de hace unos meses... ¿A caso has comprado mas ropa interior femenina que quieras enseñarle al colegio? - A Snape se le subieron los colores al rostro, la ultima vez que él y Malfoy le habían hecho algo a Lily, James les había hecho una de sus famosas "Bromas" y como resultado, toda su ropa interior había acabado colgada de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador, y en la rama mas alta se encontraban unas pantaletas rosadas que tenían un enorme letrero que decía: "Soy propiedad de Severus Snape, él me usa para sentirse bonita"  
  
- De inmediato saltas a defender tu juguete nuevo ¿no es así Potter? Eres muy posesivo con tus cosas - le dijo Malfoy viendo que Snape se había quedado callado  
  
-Ella no es mi juguete, es mi novia. Y si te metes con ella te metes con migo, y ambos sabemos lo bien que te resultan las cosas cuando te metes conmigo ¿Verdad? - la voz de James había descendido a niveles peligrosamente suaves, y estaba llena de sarcasmo - Salgamos de este antro, Lily - James tomo la mano de Lily y la saco del gran comedor como si no hubiera sido el protagonista de una de las escenas mas entretenidas que había visto Hogwarts aquella semana - Ah, casi lo olvidaba Berta, mejor prepárate... veo una broma no muy agradable en tu futuro inmediato - James grito antes de salir del comedor  
  
******  
  
- Podrías explicarme que fue todo eso  
  
- Ah, es que he estado investigando, fue Berta Jorkins la que tomo esas fotos de nosotros besándose  
  
- Gracias por aclararme ese punto, pero no me refería a eso, ¿desde cuando soy tu novia? ¿en que momento me accedí a serlo?  
  
- Yo, ... este... esperaba que... Lily, tu sabes que yo...me gustaría que... - se había quedado sin palabras, por lo cual hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer: la beso... como siempre sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los de ella... su lengua empezó a recorrer los labios de ella hasta que ella abrió su boca y le permito entrar, de la misma manera como había pasado muchas otras veces pero ahí fue donde las similitudes con los besos que se habían dado anteriormente terminaron.  
  
Aquel beso era algo mas que el contacto de labios, para empezar, no estaban ocultos en un armario o nada por el estilo, estaban a la luz del día; y James estaba poniendo todo lo que sentía por Lily en aquel beso, con la esperanza de que ella sintiera lo mismo por él. No trato de contenerse, quería que ella supiera que nunca había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica, se había enamorado de ella completamente y lo que mas deseaba en la vida era que ella sintiera lo mismo por él.  
  
El beso había tomado a Lily por sorpresa, y por un momento no supo que hacer... ese beso la estaba haciendo empezar a entender todo lo que James sentía por ella; por un segundo pudo verse a través sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que para él, ella era hermosa. Y entonces entendió que significaba esa rara sensación en el estomago cada vez que él le sonreía, que significaba la ola de calor que la invadía cada vez que él la tocaba, eso era, ella estaba enamorada, y no de cualquiera, sino del chico que había tenido enfrente desde los once años, aquel con quien le gustaba pelear, él mismo que la hacia reír y que en aquel preciso momento la estaba besando como nadie nunca la había besado.  
  
- ¿Puedo tomar eso como un 'Sí' a la pregunta de '¿Quieres ser mi novia?'? - pregunto James con timidez... el como lograba ella hacerlo sentir así, siempre sería un misterio para él, pero la vida es un misterio para ser vivido y no un problema para ser resuelto así que...  
  
- Puedes - accedió Lily besándolo otra vez.  
  
"Con que así se siente ser completamente feliz" pensaron ambos mientras permanecían de pie afuera del gran comedor, simplemente disfrutando la posibilidad de abrazarse sin preocuparse de que alguien los viera. Estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que les importaba.  
  
Fin Capitulo 5  
  
Capitulo terminado con mucho dolor y sufrimiento pues me lastime la mano y me cuesta trabajo escribir en la computadora, espero que no tenga muchos errores de dedo este capitulo pero no fue fácil escribirlo.  
  
Ya saben, por favor dejen un review y díganme que les parece y que creen que vaya a pasar. El próximo capitulo se llama Capuchino con Amareto, y ya se enteraran por que, pero les advierto que puede tardar un poco en salir pues se escribe muy lento con la mano vendada, pero espero no tardar mucho.  
  
Gracias por leerme, y un saludo a Sofía con quien estaba hablando el otro día.  
  
MTFBWY  
  
Clavel 


	6. Mokachinno con Amareto

LET GO  
  
Capitulo 6: Mokachinno con Amareto  
  
Cuando Kris Parks ingresó al gran comedor aquella mañana de mayo, al menos 30 chicas se le arremolinaron alrededor, cualquiera que hubiera pasado mas de un año en Hogwarts sabía que todo ese revuelo se debía a al fiesta anual que Kris daba en Hogsmeade, solo invitaba a las chicas mas populares del colegio, y todas aquellas que se preciaban de ser alguien en la escala social de Hogwarts, estarían ahí  
  
- Oh, ya es esa época del año otra vez - dijo Megan  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando - pregunto E. J.  
  
- Oh, cierto, tú no sabes. En esta época del año, Kris celebra una fiesta, y por la siguiente semana veras un desfile, todas las chicas le estarán rindiendo pleitesía, esperando ser invitadas a la fiesta - le explico Megan  
  
- Claro que a nosotras nunca nos invitan - agrego Julia - De hecho, has de enterarte que somos casi el fondo de la escala social del colegio  
  
Tan entretenidas estaban contándole a E. J. la clase de cosas que las chicas del colegio eran capaces de hacer para que las invitaran a la fiesta, que no se dieron cuenta que Kris se había acercado hasta ellas  
  
- Hola, Lily. Te ves maravillosa esta mañana - le dijo saludando a Lily, luego le puso un sobre rosa enfrente - Las veré el sábado, sean puntuales  
  
- ¿A que vino todo eso?  
  
- A que los últimos serán los primeros, Lils. Creí que éramos lo mas bajo de lo bajo de la escala social  
  
- Oh, Jawerts, eres muy ingenua - intervino una chica de Hufflepuff de nombre Vanesa MacKinnols, ella era una de las chicas mas populares del colegio y también tenía un sobre rosa en la mano - Deja que te lo explique... Adelberg es jugadora titular del equipo de Quidditch, Bradbury es la consentida de Sirius, tú misma sales con un merodeador y Evans en novia de James, todos esos datos conjuntados las hacen populares por asociación. Bueno las veré el sábado  
  
- Esa es una de las cosas mas absurdas que he escuchado - dijo Lily indignada  
  
- Pero tienes que admitir que, desde que sales con James, la gente te respeta mas (basándose en el simple hecho de que no quieren arriesgarse a sufrir una broma de James, especialmente si no la esta haciendo por diversión)  
  
- Es cierto, Lils, tú lo oíste, dijo que si se metían contigo se metían con él, y desde entonces te empezaron a tratar como reina, algo apropiado, dado que la gente aquí cree que James es el rey  
  
- No entiendo como la persona con la que salgo me define, sigo siendo la vieja Lily de siempre, pero como ahora ando con James todos piensan que soy diferente, no tiene sentido. Digo, son los 70's, creo ya deberían haber entendido que las mujeres también tenemos una identidad propia, que no somos algo lindo parado junto a algún sujeto: tan bellas, tan vacías  
  
- Detén el discurso feminista, Lils, antes de que Julia empiece a adoctrinarnos con su discurso de liberación femenina y nos pida quemar el sostén  
  
- Eso no es gracioso, Megan, sabes que yo me tomo muy enserio el feminismo. Además Lily tiene razón, pero admitámoslo, las chicas de aquí aun piensan que solo tienen tres opciones: casarse, ser monja o la tía solterona. Se han perdido toda la liberación femenina por estar rizándose las pestañas  
  
- Me encantaría continuar el debate, pero la pregunta es ¿vamos a ir? - dijo E. J.  
  
- No se si sería correcto ir, de entrada ya sabemos que no nos invitaron por que les agrademos o algo así - dijo Lily  
  
- Yo creo que deberíamos ir - dijo Megan sorprendiendo a todas, pues nunca le habían gustado mucho las fiestas - podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntas, ya nunca lo hacemos; con el fin de la temporada acercándose, Julia se la pasa entrenando (aunque de hecho el equipo de Quidditch entrenaba mucho, Julia se recuperaba de una lesión y estaba trabajando horas extras), Lily y E. J. se la pasan con sus novios; Y Sirius es una buena compañía y todo, pero extraño estar cerca de personas con vag...  
  
- ¡Megan! - gritaron las tres a la vez antes de que Megan terminara su frase - Eso es todo, no pasarás mas tiempo con Sirius...  
  
*******  
  
- Lily, estaba pensando que es este sábado podríamos ir a Hogsmeade a...  
  
- Lo siento James, pero mis amigas y yo vamos a ir a la fiesta de Kris Parks  
  
- ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Parks?  
  
- No lo soy, pero Megan quiere ir, dice que hace mucho que no hacemos nada solo nosotras, sin ustedes alrededor, dijo que tenia algo que ver con vagi... -  
  
- ¡Lily!  
  
- ¿Que? Todas las partes tiene su nombre ¿no?  
  
- No era por eso - le dijo James mirándola ceñudo - No creo que deberías mezclarte con las personas equivocadas  
  
- Con eso te refieres a ti (Kris y tú son de la misma clase)  
  
- No tiene nada que ver con eso (el estatus social) todas las chicas que van a la fiesta de Kris son arpía, las conozco, todas son mis amigas  
  
- Nunca has tenido problemas con que ande con tus amigos, que hace a tus amigas diferentes - Lily se empezaba a irritar - por que te molesta  
  
- Porque, conozco a Sirius y a Remus, y sean lo que sean, nunca herirían a nadie a propósito. De Kris y sus amigas no estoy tan seguro, les gusta causar problemas y dispersar su ponzoña  
  
- Agradezco que te preocupes, pero no voy a la fiesta a juntarme con Kris y sus amigas, voy con Megan, Julia y E. J. para pasar algo de tiempo juntas  
  
- No, no va a ir  
  
- ¿Desde cuando tú decides que puedo y que no puedo hacer? Eres mi novio, no mi dueño  
  
- Lily, entiende, trata de entender  
  
- ¿Qué quieres que entienda? Olvídalo, Potter -  
  
- Pero, Lily. Arghh, ¡Eres tan obstinada!  
  
**********  
  
- Hola extraño - saludo E. J. a Remus mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda  
  
- Hola - la saludo dándole un beso rápido  
  
- Te tengo que decir algo...  
  
- Tienes que cancelar la cita del sábado por que vas a ir a la fiesta de Kris Parks - dijo Remus, E. J. lo miro - James ha estado rumiando al respecto - explico Remus, que viéndolo bien, no parecía muy contento al respecto  
  
- No quiero que me digas que no vaya, pero si puedes decirme por que no quieres que vaya  
  
- Nunca me ha agradado mucho Kris, la conozco y a la primera oportunidad tratara de arruinarlo todo, le gusta causar problemas  
  
- Entiendo - le dijo con dulzura - pero ya le prometimos a Megan que iríamos, la hemos abandonado últimamente. No te preocupes por nosotras  
  
- Trato de no hacerlo, pero he oído rumores, Megan también me preocupa. el hecho de que Sirius y Megan sean tan unidos le esta ganando muchas antipatías a Megan, con eso de que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, el club de fans de Sirius piensa que Megan lo va a sacar de circulación o algo así  
  
- Pero solo son amigos  
  
- Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero las demás personas no, y hay dos cosas que se sobre Kris: que anduvo tras Sirius por mucho tiempo pero que nunca consiguió que le hiciera caso; y que es muy reconrosa y vengativa, me temo que intentara algo en contra de Megan  
  
- Sí te hace sentir mejor, veré que Parks no se le acerque a Megan. Estaremos bien - Remus no parecía muy convencido pero accedió  
  
- Esta bien, pero estas conciente de que me vas a tener que recompensar por cancelar nuestra cita de ultimo minuto  
  
- Sí, claro - le dijo mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y empezaban a besarse  
  
********  
  
El sábado llego, Lily y James ya habían hecho las paces pero James aun no estaba muy conforme, pero nunca podía decirle que no a Lily, por eso cuando ella llamó a una tregua él acepto de inmediato. Lo que había empezado a extrañarle a James era que, antes a la primera pelea habría terminado con quien fuera que fuera la chica en turno. Pero desde que estaba con Lily, nunca le cruzo por la mente terminar con ella, menos por algo tan tonto como una fiesta. Tenía que admitirlo, Lily lo había domesticado  
  
- Aun creo que no debimos dejarlas ir - dijo Sirius una vez que las habían dejado en la casa de Kris a las afueras de Hogsmeade, ahora se dirigían de regreso al centro del pueblo, tenían que comprar cosas para la broma que querían hacerle a Malfoy - Alguno de ustedes debía haber convencido a su novia de no hacer esto  
  
- No me mires a mi, Lily me tiene en la palma de su linda mano, sabe que no puedo decirle que no, y se aprovecha...  
  
- Ya, ya, Jamesie, no es para tanto, haces que Lily suene como una mente maestra o algo así  
  
- No me digas Jamesie, Padfoot. No estoy de humor  
  
******  
  
Mientras tanto en la fiesta...  
  
Lily, Megan, E. J. y Julia se estaban aburriendo como ostras, había que ver lo vanas que podían ser todas esas chicas populares, todas eran muy parecidas: increíblemente bellas, 75 puntos de Coeficiente Intelectual, ricas, presumidas y con dos centímetros de profundidad  
  
- ¿Por que sigues sonriendo como tonta? - le pregunto Julia a E. J.  
  
- Por que me siento de vuelta en Avalon... si todas fueran rubias sería justo como Avalon. Además, de no estar riendo probablemente estaría llorando  
  
- Eso es cierto. Aunque no estoy contenta, agradezco no ser Lily o Megan, pobres  
  
- Te oigo - Lily y Megan se habían visto arrastradas por Kris y sus amigas quienes se la pasaban interrogándolas sobre James y Sirius  
  
- Así que tu eres el sabor de la semana de Sirius - dijo Kris dirigiéndose a Megan - Debe ser genial parta ti andar con alguien como Sirius, él es un gran partido  
  
- ¿Gran partido? - dijo Megan con perplejidad - yo solo lo uso para el sexo (no pude resistirme, es una de mis partes favoritas de Pretty Woman) - entonces se levanto y fue en busca de Lily  
  
La fiesta les pareció aburrida en general, Lily y Megan estaban siendo acosadas por con preguntas, mientras E. J. intentaba evitar que Julia empezara a hacer striptease, estaba tan aburrida que empezó a tomar descubriendo toda clase de bebidas, y finalmente empezó a ir trago por trago con otra chica; cuando empezó a cantar, fue la clave para terminar la noche, usando a una muy borracha Julia, E. J., Megan y Lily salieron de la fiesta siendo apenas 8:30 p.m.  
  
- Las quiero musho a todas - decía Julia mientras iba de lado a lado del camino de regreso a Hogwarts - Y quiero... mmm, la la la la - entonces Julia se tropezó con callo al suelo sin meter las manos  
  
- Parece que necesitan ayuda - dijo un chico que iba por el camino  
  
- ¿Es tan obvio? - dijo Megan, reconociendo al sujeto, era Jonathan Keaney, y pertenecía a la casa Ravenclaw, lo conocía por que él había sido su tutor en transfiguraciones durante el quinto año - ¿Jonathan? ¿qué haces fuera del colegio a estas horas?  
  
- Ah, Megan, que gusto verte - dijo el joven con cordialidad, como casi todos los que la conocían, a él también le agradaba Megan - Trabajo en la taberna los fines de semana - entonces se acerco a Julia, que estaba prácticamente noqueada, y la levanto del suelo...  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
- Así que ¿cómo les fue anoche? - le pregunto James a Lily durante el desayuno  
  
- Aburrido, prometo solemnemente no volver a ir a ninguna fiesta de Kris Parks, francamente no saben como divertirse, vivorean y ni siquiera lo hacen bien, francamente pude haber vivido una vida plena y feliz sin enterarme quien se ha operado que en esta escuela - dijo Lily - y ni siquiera pudimos pasar mucho tiempo juntas, creo que la próxima vez que queramos pasar tiempo juntas, nos quedaremos en el dormitorio comiendo grandes cantidades de cosas que engordan  
  
- Me agrada que no te agraden Kris y sus amigas, no me hubiera gustado que encajaras con ellas, me gusta la Lily que conozco. - dijo James - ¿Qué quieres hacer el próximo fin de semana? - ellos continuaron planeando su próximo fin de semana, Julia no lo estaba pasando tan bien  
  
- Santa resaca - dijo E. J. mirando la cara pálida de Julia mientras se quejaba del dolor de cabeza  
  
- Lo único que me consuela es que no hice nada estúpido anoche ¿verdad? - dijo Julia provocando una carcajada de Megan y E. J.  
  
- ¿Antes o después de que trataras de hacer un striptease?  
  
- ¿o cuando le declaraste tú amor a un árbol?  
  
- Me pareció muy divertido cuando vomito encima de la Señora Norris - dijo Jonathan acercándose con un vaso - Ten toma esto, te ayudara con la resaca. Créeme trabajo en un bar, he visto esto cientos de veces  
  
- A estas alturas pruebo lo que sea - dijo Julia bebiendo le contenido del vaso - Me pareces conocido  
  
- Nos ayudo a traerte de regreso - dijo Megan - es mi amigo Jonathan  
  
- Mucho gusto - dijo Julia  
  
- Algo de hielo te ayudaría también, si quieres te acompaño a las cocinas - le dijo Jonathan, Julia acepto y se fueron a las cocinas  
  
- Ahh, que lindos... el amor esta en el aire - dijo Megan suspirando  
  
- Se acaban de conocer, no exageres, Meg - dijo Sirius  
  
- A, lo que tu no sabes, es que Jonathan me contó anoche que siempre le ha gustado Julia, pero que nunca se había atrevido a hablarle, por todo eso de que Megan es mas bien deportista, y él es el cerebrito de Ravenclaw. Pero creo que a Julia si le va a gustar Jonathan. Por eso digo que el amor esta en el aire...  
  
- La idea del amor esta tan sobre valorada - dijo Sirius en su tono de siempre, E. J. y Remus, que habían estado escuchando, de repente se concertaron en su desayuno, decidiendo que dejarían a Megan lidiar con Sirius - Digo podría alguien explicarme siquiera ¿qué es el amor?  
  
- Es difícil de explicar - dijo Megan después de una pausa - Es algo que te motiva a hacer ciertas cosas, que saca lo mejor de ti... como por ejemplo, mis abuelos, mi abuela siempre se pinto las uñas de los pies... pero se lastimo la cadera y ya no pudo agacharse para hacerlo, así que por veinte años mi abuelo lo hizo por ella, aun cuando le dio artritis y le dolían las manos al hacerlo, creo que eso es el amor; o cuando mi hermana se enfermo de sarampión y su novio venía a casa todos los días y se quedaba con ella hasta que se dormía, eso también es el amor... Como anoche Jonathan le sostuvo el cabello a Julia mientras ella vomitaba; O, la forma en la que la cara de James se ilumina cuando Lily entra en la habitación; O, la forma en la que Remus deja que Éowyn se coma sus papas fritas sin pedirle las de ella... todo eso es el amor. Tal vez te parezcan insignificancias, pero es una fuerza muy poderosa y realmente mueve al mundo  
  
Sirius la miraba, se había quedado sin palabras... escuchó todo lo que Megan había dicho, cierto, todo aquello le parecían cursilerías, pero no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de Megan no eran cafés como siempre había creído, eran color avellana; que su cabello siempre caía un poco sobre su frente aun cuando ella siempre trataba de evitarlo; y de repente estuvo muy conciente de que su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido.  
  
- Pero no me veas así, me hace sentir incomoda, como si estuviera diciendo tonterías - dijo Megan sonriendo. Sirius enrojeció y salió corriendo barboteando que había olvidado algo en su dormitorio - Me rindo, esa loco  
  
Fin Capitulo 6  
  
Perdón por el retraso, no se me ocurría nada muy bueno para terminar el capitulo.  
  
Aclaro, Megan y Sirius no lo hacen, como dije antes, esa es una de mis partes favoritas de Mujer Bonita, y solo la use para mostrar que Megan no era siempre dulce y agradable, que de hecho podía decir cosas y hacer comentarios agudos cuando la molestaban.  
  
Pensé que Julia necesitaba una pareja y por eso Jonathan apareció en este capitulo  
  
Me tengo que ir.  
  
Saludos a Sofía  
  
Clavel 


	7. Adivina quien viene a cenar

LET GO  
  
Capitulo 7: Adivina quien viene a cenar...  
  
- Sí, mamá - decía James con paciencia a su madre, con quien estaba hablando a través de una chimenea  
  
- Recuerda, hijo, cámbiate los innombrables todo los días  
  
- Sí, mamá  
  
- No quiero que te enfermes, recuerda usar suéter y chaleco cuando estés en el colegio, ese castillo es tan frío - Por al menos otros diez minutos, la madre de James, Evelyn Potter, se la paso regañando y aconsejando, y haciendo todas esas cosas que las madres hacen. James contestaba con una paciencia que pocos le conocían, en el fondo no podía negar que era un niño de mamá - Ah, antes de que lo olvide, ya se acerca el baile anual de las orquídeas  
  
- ¿Ya es esa época del año? - dijo James con horror, claro que su madre eligió interpretarlo como entusiasmo  
  
- Así es, cariño, como te decía, tú padre espera que vengan todos, pero si te pido que entre tú y Remus controlen a Sirius, mi cruz y castigo por todo lo que he hecho mal en la vida (y lo digo con Cariño), no quiero que se repita el incidente del año anterior, o del año anterior a ese...  
  
- o del anterior a ese, o de cualquier año desde que Sirius es mi mejor amigo y nos has forzado, con mucha dulzura, a asistir a todos los bailes anuales de las orquídeas desde que teníamos seis años  
  
- Si, bueno, he estado pensando que deberías invitar a esa linda chica, la hija de los Colbert, como sus padres son tan buenos amigos nuestros, creo que es hora de que ustedes dos sean presentados - ahí fue donde James protesto, odiaba que su madre le arreglara citas con las hijas de sus amigos  
  
- Gracias, pero no, gracias: creo que si tengo que ir, me gustaría llevar a mi propia cita, si le ruego, tal vez Lily acepte ir conmigo (a ella no le gusta mucho todo esto de los bailes)  
  
- ¿Quién es Lily?  
  
- Mi novia, mamá, te he hablado de ella - dijo adoptando sea expresión de felicidad que siempre ponía cuando hablaba de Lily - no le gustan mucho los bailes pero si se lo pido tal vez acepte venir  
  
- Espero que lo haga, me dan ganas de conocerla - dijo Evelyn al notar que, quien fuera que fuese esa tal Lily, hacía a su hijo muy feliz - Bueno, entonces tendré que pedirle a Sirius o a Remus que inviten a la hija de los Colbert  
  
- Tendrá que ser Sirius, Remus tiene novia  
  
- Entonces creo que nadie invitara a la hija de los Colbert, la pobre niña no me ha hecho nada como para que la empareje con Sirius, pero si dile que mas le vale traer una cita decente, el año pasado se presento con.... uuhh, nada mas pensarlo me dan escalofríos, dile que este baile es muy importante que si me lo hecha a perder puede olvidarse de las vacaciones en Córcega  
  
- Se lo diré - entonces miro el reloj - mamá voy a tarde a mi clase...  
  
- Oh, esta bien, vete, pero recuerda todo lo que te dije  
  
******  
  
Mas tarde en la sala común, James decidió hablar con Lily y preguntarle si estaba dispuesta a ir con él al Baile de Las Orquídeas.  
  
- Lily, amor de mis amores, luz de mis ojos, corazoncito amado...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres, James?  
  
- ¿Por qué asumes que quiero algo? - Lily lo miro como diciendo "Te conozco" - Oh, esta bien, mi madre va a dar una fiesta y quiere que vayas, se lo que opinas de todas esas funciones sociales y no te pediría que fueras pero es muy importante para ella...  
  
- Esta bien, James, iré contigo si es lo que quieres. Mientras no sea algo como el Baile de las Rosas o algo por el estilo - la sonrisa de James se desvaneció un poco- ¿Acaso es el Baile de las Rosas?  
  
- Nop - Lily respiro por un segundo - Es el de Las Orquídeas. Vamos, Lils, no será tan malo, Remus y Sirius también vienen, probablemente E. J. también. Y Sirius siempre se las arregla para hacerlo interesante. Además quiero que conozcas a mi madre, y a mis abuelos, a mi hermana, a la tía Pachita, al tío Filogonio... - James siguió nombrando algunos miembros de su familia  
  
- ¿Tienes una familia muy grande?  
  
- Define muy grande - Lily lo miro frunciendo un poco el entrecejo - Lily, mejor acostúmbrate a las familias grandes, imagínate cuando nos casemos y tengamos hijos, he pensado que serán tres niños, dos niñas; y seguro que cada uno tendrá su propio perro o gato. Además, con todo eso de que Sirius acabara solteron y sin hijos, Remus y yo nos hemos dividido sus años dorados y pasara seis meses de cada año con nosotros  
  
- ¿Has pensado mucho en esto?  
  
- ¿En que? ¿En qué quiero estar siempre contigo? Sí, todo el tiempo - dijo Sonriendo muy contento como siempre que pensaba en el futuro con Lily a su lado  
  
- Eso fue muy lindo - le dijo Lily antes de que procedieran a su habitual sesión de besuqueos, la sala común estaba demasiado acostumbrada a eso como para hacer algo mas que ignorarlos.  
  
Mientras tanto, Sirius estaba pasando las duras y las maduras para convencer a Megan de que fuera con ellos a la fiesta, de que fuera con él para ser mas precisos  
  
- Si va a ser algo como la fiesta de Kris Parks, no estoy interesada en lo mas mínimo  
  
-Por favor, Meg, como amigos tienes que hacerme este favor, prometo que no será tan aburrido, habrá mucha comida y alcohol y muchas personas de las cuales burlarse , por favor di que si ¿si? ¿SI? ¡¿SI?! - dijo Sirius poniendo su mejor cara de perro a medio morir  
  
- No lo sé, Sirius, por que no invitas a otra chica, no creo que tengas problemas para conseguir una cita, cualquiera ira contigo  
  
- No quiero ir con cualquiera, quiero ir contigo - Sirius se callo de repente por suerte para él, Megan no entendió el doble significado - Mira, eres decente y agradable, una buena compañía, y eso es mas de lo que puedo decir de todas las chicas a las que he llevado a esta cosa. Por favor, Meg, ¿si?  
  
- Pero... pero... oh, esta bien, agradece que tengo un buen corazón.  
  
- Ni lo sueñes, no voy a ir - le decía al mismo tiempo E. J. a Remus  
  
- ¿Por que no?  
  
- Mi madre estará ahí, va todos los años y francamente no quiero verla. Además una vez que vas a uno de eso bailes has ido a todos, y la verdad siempre me aburro mucho en ellos  
  
- ¿Has ido al baile de Las Orquídeas?  
  
- Si mi madre nos arrastraba a mi padre y a mi, nunca me han gustado mucho esas cosas por eso siempre trataba de záfame o fingía enfermar para que me llevaran antes a casa. No quiero ir, por que si me encuentro con mi madre se va a desatar la tercera guerra mundial, ponernos en la misma habitación es como poner fuego y gasolina juntos, siempre explotamos - Remus se dio cuenta de que había gran tristeza en la voz de E. J.  
  
- ¿Tan mal están las cosas con tu madre?  
  
- Peor, es raro ¿sabes? Nunca la conocí, y creo que nunca lo haré, siempre fuimos dos extrañas viviendo en la misma casa, y era una casa bastante grande así que... de cualquier modo no puedo evitar sentirme mal por esa mujer que nunca conoceré, la que pudo quererme y ser todas esas cosas que las madres son.  
  
- Estoy seguro que te quiere, ¿quién no lo haría? - Ella lo miro diciéndole "no la conoces" - Bueno, vas a ir conmigo o no, vamos... la casa de James es tan grande que probablemente no la verás, y si la ves empezamos a hablar en ruso y nos salimos de la habitación.  
  
- Esta bien, iré contigo, ahora solo tengo que aprender ruso...  
  
- Esa es mi chica  
  
######  
  
Lily y James fueron los primeros en llegar a casa de sus padres la mañana del baile, de inmediato James le presento a su madre, y se cayeron de maravilla, Evelyn era una mujer agradable, muy culta y de conversación inteligente. Lily llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido lavanda y el pendiente verde esmeralda que James le había regalado, era en definitiva la mas bella del baile, o al menos eso pensaba él  
  
- Y dime, Lily, ¿qué piensas hacer después de que termines en Hogwarts?- preguntaba la Señora Potter  
  
- Aun no lo he pensado bien, las posibilidades son muchas, estoy considerando una becas que me ofrecieron para continuar estudiando y sacar un titulo en Encantamientos o algo así  
  
- Lily es la mejor en Encantamientos, Flickwick la adora, es su alumna favorita y la mejor de la Clase  
  
- James exagera, señora, aunque no niego que encantamientos es mi materia favorita  
  
- Es una materia tan interesante - dijo la Señora Potter - y tan esencial en la vida diaria - Entonces miro su reloj - bien, creo que es hora de ir a apurar a tu padre, aun sigue en el estudio hablando con no se quien, sobre Dios sabe que negocio, tu padre nunca descansa  
  
- Tu madre es muy agradable - le dijo Lily a James una vez que el volvió de escoltar a su madre hasta el despacho de su padre  
  
- Le encantaste, creo que te adora, pero ya sabía que le ibas a gustar  
  
-¿A sí? ¿por qué?  
  
- Por que a mi me encantas - entonces la abrazo y la beso - ven, vamos a bailar...  
Éowyn estaba en la terraza esperando a que Remus volviera, habían estado bailando y él había ido a buscar unas bebidas, pero pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado desde el mismo baile el año anterior, no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, pero se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta que donde antes había habido mucho dolor, ahora solo estaba el dulce recuerdo de una vida feliz que había vivido antes, y la esperanza de un igualmente feliz futuro en frente de ella  
  
- Te lo he dicho y te lo repito, eres la persona mas bella que he visto - le dijo Remus entrando a la terraza con dos copas de lo que parecía Champagne, cuando la vio ahí, en su vestido azul y con la noche estrellada detrás de ella, se pregunto que había hecho para merecerla. Claro, Éowyn era muy linda, pero Remus la veía con ojos de enamorado - Ten  
  
- Gracias, por la bebida y por el cumplido. Mientes, pero gracias  
  
- Yo no miento, en mis ojos tu eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, y lo mejor que me ha pasado - Éowyn lo beso, y luego ambos miraron hacía el jardín  
  
- Mira eso - le dijo E. J. a Remus señalando hacia el jardín donde dos personas paseaban  
  
Sirius le estaba mostrando los jardines a Megan, caminaban y miraban las estrellas y la luna, ere un hermosa noche de primavera  
  
- La casa de James es muy hermosa, nunca había visto un lugar menos afectado por el mal gusto humano  
  
- Sí, dicen que el bisabuelo de James era un hombre muy respetuoso de la naturaleza. Deberías ver la casa que va ha heredar James cuando se casé, esta en el Valle Godric y es mas bien una cabaña rodeada de árboles, un lugar perfecto para criar una familia. Creo que algún día, será muy feliz ahí  
  
- ¿Tú ya tienes planes para el futuro? - Sirius se quedo mirando a Megan, estaba como siempre, pare él, mas hermosa que las demás; pero al mismo tiempo noto que se veía algo triste  
  
- Supongo que ya pensare en algo - Megan le sonrió, sabía que no lo había dicho con petulancia, era mas bien, y por mas descabellado que sonara, que estaba genuinamente satisfecho - bueno, creo que lo único que deseo es llegar a los grandes cuarenta y no arrepentirme de las cosas que no he hecho  
  
- Eso me gustaría a mi también - dijo Megan con vehemencia, había algo a Sirius que le daba mala espina, por que la voz de Megan carecía de esperanza, en cambio había algo mas parecido a esa serie de complejos sentimientos que algunos llaman desesperación, tal vez algo de temor  
  
- ¿Estas bien? Pregunto Sirius preocupado, de los muchos sentimientos que Megan demostraba, la desesperación nunca estuvo entre ellos  
  
- Estoy bien. ¿Te importaría que nos quedáramos aquí un rato? - Sirius negó con la cabeza, para dar a entender que no le importaba - Gracias, me gustaría quedarme mucho tiempo así, que las cosas estuvieran tan bien como ahora... siempre.  
  
Sirius no entendió del todo las palabras de Megan, aunque también quería que aquellos momentos duraran para siempre, pasarían algunos años para que entendiera lo que Megan había querido decir, una realización que le costaría mucho, más de lo que nunca temió  
  
Finalmente había llegado la hora de la cena. James se había sentado a la derecha de su padre en la mesa principal, y había insistido en que Lily se sentará a su lado. A David Potter, también le había caído muy bien Lily, y lo permitió  
  
La cena era bastante agradable, y la conversación igualmente placentera, todo iba sobre ruedas, hasta que se llego al tema de Voldemort  
  
- Francamente pienso que es hora de que el ministerio se deje de tonterías, ni que importaran tanto unos cuantos sangre sucia - afirmo el padre de James - si dejaran de tratar de protegerlos, todos los demás magos de sangre limpia no correríamos ningún peligro  
  
- Padre, ellos tienen tanto derecho a que el ministerio de magia los proteja como nosotros, las condiciones en las que uno nace no son importantes, es lo que uno hace con la vida lo que cuenta - respondió James. David le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, no le gustaba que lo contrahicieran en publico  
  
- Sostengo lo que digo, no habrá cosa que me apee de esa idea - James volteo a mirar a Lily, treinta emociones pasaron por su rostro en menos de un minuto, finalmente, tristeza fue lo que vio en su ojos en el momento en el que decido levantarse y salir del comedor. James salió detrás de ella  
  
- Oh, David ¿No sabias que Lily es hija de muggles? - intervino Evelyn con delicadeza y algo de reproche, amaba a su esposo con toda su alma, pero si había algo que siempre le había molestado era la importancia que le daba a la pureza de la sangre. Años de convivencia le habían enseñado que no se necesitaba de un mortifago o un Lord Voldemort para despreciar a los hijos de muggles... no, solo se necesitaba a un mago de sangre limpia y algunos prejuicios  
  
- ¿Cómo? Mi hijo, el sabe lo que pienso y se atrevió a...  
  
- Tu hijo lo único que hizo fue traer a su novia, a la cual encontrabas encantadora hasta hacía unos minutos. Ahora serénate, y cállate, no quiero escenas ni escándalos. Tenemos invitados - Evelyn Potter podría ser toda una dulzura de mujer, pero era de armas tomar  
- Lily, Lily ... - decía James corriendo tras de ella en el recibidor de su casa - lamento mucho lo que dijo mi padre, él es así, debí advertirte, lo siento  
  
- Esta bien, James. Pudiste haberme advertido pero no importa, no mucho en realidad. Es solo que por un momento no pude controlarme; es la casa de tu padre y yo no tengo por que hacer escena alguna, menos a tu madre que ha sido muy amable conmigo... pero creo que no debería quedarme aquí como era el plan...  
  
- Entiendo que no quieras quedarte, no te culpo después de lo que acaba de decir mi papá, pero ya es muy tarde, no vas a encontrar donde quedarte y es peligroso que estés sola  
  
- Estaré bien, no te preocupes  
  
- Al menos déjame acompañarte...  
  
- No puedes dejar la fiesta de tu madre así como así, James...  
  
- No me importa, no voy a dejarte...  
  
- No te preocupes James - dijo E. J. apareciendo acompañada por Remus - la casa donde nací no esta muy lejos de aquí, podemos pasar ahí la noche y reunirnos mañana para volver juntos al colegio  
  
- ¿Qué tan lejos esta tu casa? - pregunto James no muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea  
  
- Unos veinte minutos, tal vez treinta  
  
- Ves, James, no hay de que preocuparse. Es cierto, lo olvide, la casa de E. J. esta cerca de aquí, y hay bastante espacio ahí... - Iban a empezar a discutir, pues James no quería que se fuera pero Lily no llevo a un lado y para cuando termino con él, se estaba comportando como un angelito... simplemente la amaba demasiado lo cual le hacía imposible no ceder ante cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera  
  
- Esta bien, le diré a Hamilton que las lleve - dijo James yendo a buscar al chofer de su padre - ¿Cuál es la dirección?  
  
- Mmm... Calle Orange 1237; Park Hills - dijo E. J. tratando de recordar  
  
- Esta bien, le diré...  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde, Megan, Lily y E. J. estaban de camino a la calle Orange, se habían despedido de los chicos y pedido que le ofrecieran a la Señora Evelyn una disculpa por retirarse tan intempestivamente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, James se levanto como a eso de las diez y bajo a desayunar para ir a buscar a Lily, quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella antes de volver a la escuela aquella tarde. Conociendo a Sirius, seguía dormido, mas después de que se había puesto muy amigable con una de tantas chicas la noche anterior, después de que Megan se había ido, aunque no eran novios ni nada por el estilo, Sirius solía sentirse culpable cuando hacía algo mal en frente de Megan, en parte creo que no quería decepcionarla. Remus estaba desayunando mas despierto de lo que James hubiera esperado.  
  
- James, debo hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche - le dijo su padre antes de que se fuera con sus amigos  
  
- ¿De cómo insultaste a mi novia anoche?  
  
- No digas que es tu novia, ¿qué pensarán nuestros conocidos? Un Potter con una San...  
  
- Dices Sangre Sucia y te mejor ni te digo...- lo corto James enojado - Y francamente no me importa lo que tus conocidos puedan decir, amó a mi novia, pienso estar con ella. Y si nos quieres tanto a mamá y a mi ve trabajando en esos prejuicios tuyos, por que yo no pienso alejarme de Lily, y ya sabes que si algo le molesta a mi madre son tus prejuicios  
  
- Pero hijo, entiende, venimos de una larga tradición de magos, la gente nos busca y nos admira... somos una de las familias mas respetadas del mundo mágico y...  
  
- Y yo ya te he dicho como me siento. Siempre te he querido y admirado, papá, no me obligues a cambiar de opinión... - dijo James antes de marcharse  
  
Fin del capitulo 7.  
  
Finito, Terminado, finiquitado, Done with it, I finsh it, y creo que son todas las palabras que se me para decir: Finalmente termine. 


	8. Sin titulo

LET GO  
  
En este capitulo han pasado dos años desde el capitulo siete, James, Lily y compañía ya salieron del colegio.  
  
Capitulo 8: Unwanted  
  
Los gritos se habían estado escuchando por mas de media hora, se podían oír desde el despacho hasta la sala de estar, lo que David y James Potter estaban discutiendo no era un secreto, ya no al menos: dentro de exactamente una semana el compromiso de James con la heredera de la familia Holmes sería anunciado en una fiesta que se daría en esa misma casa.  
  
- No padre, definitivamente no haré esto. Por dos años desde que deje el colegio he soportado tus reglas, tus disposiciones, tus caprichos, no traigo a Lily a la casa por que tu no deseas que lo haga, tengo casi que salir a escondidas cada vez que voy a verla, te las has arreglado para que la vea lo menos posible, envolviéndome con tus negocios, con tus eventos, con tu mundo. Y por dos años lo he soportado por que pensé que cambiarias de opinión, que te darías cuenta de lo mucho que amo a Lily y que la aceptarías como parte de mi vida, pero no, me equivoque. Fui muy iluso y ese fue mi error. Pero no padre, definitivamente no voy a casarme con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco, no lo habría si no tuviera a Lily, y no lo haré por que la amo demasiado ¿qué no lo entiendes?  
  
- Entiende, James, trata de entender, tenemos una posición es la sociedad mágica, la gente nos busca por consejo, nos admiran y respetan de un lado a otro de Inglaterra, naciste con privilegios y con eso viene obligaciones especificas  
  
- Entonces no quiero nada de eso - dijo James saliendo hecho una furia de la biblioteca y dando un portazo  
  
- James Potter vuelve ahora mismo  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre, James? - pregunto Evelyn Potter cortésmente saliendo de la sala de estar para encontrarse con su hijo en el vestíbulo  
  
- Tu esposo se ha vuelto totalmente loco, quiere que me case con una mujer a la que ni conozco, él sabe perfectamente que amo a Lily y ¡Que voy a estar con ella, tanto si le gusta como si le molesta! - dijo gritando esa ultima parte  
  
- James, querido, cálmate - dijo Evelyn sin perder la calma ni el estilo - ¿Amas a Lily en verdad?  
  
- Mas que a mi vida  
  
- Entonces, si es que la amas tanto...  
  
- Ya sé, ya sé - dijo James renegando con la cabeza e interrumpiendo a su madre - no debo arrastrarla conmigo dentro de esta locura - Evelyn le sonrió...  
  
- No iba a decirte eso, Iba a decir que, si es que la amas tanto en verdad, entonces cásate con ella y que te importe muy poco lo que diga tu padre, si es que el cielo se les cae en cima, aun se tendrán el uno al otro. David gritará y se enojará, pero luego entenderá.  
  
- ¿Tú me apoyas?  
  
- Siempre, hijo. Siempre - James besó a su madre y salió por la puerta principal, unos segundos mas tarde se escucho el sonido del automóvil de James arrancando y saliendo a toda velocidad por el camino que salía de la mansión de su familia  
  
La Señora Potter sonrió, con su tranquilidad acostumbrada se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde encontró a su esposo parado frente a la ventana, viendo el automóvil de su hijo alejarse:  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le dijo Evelyn a David mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda  
  
- No muy bien - dijo, luego respiro el dulce perfume de su esposa y el espíritu tranquilo de ella, pareció calmarlo - Mejor ahora que estas aquí. Pero esta era la única forma  
  
- Si tu orgullo no fuera tan grande, lo hubieras aceptado sin tener que armar todo este pequeño drama  
  
David sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que James se casará con Lily, y aunque no tenía ya ningún problema con que lo hiciera, no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, permitiría esa boda pero haría que James sufriera un poco antes de saber eso. Tenía que asegurarse que era amor verdadero, que Lily era capaz de mantenerse al lado de James pasara lo que pasara, y que James haría lo mismo por ella. Por eso había fingido que casaría a James con alguien mas, quería ver como reaccionaba su hijo  
  
- ¿Crees que se case con ella?  
  
- Apuesto a que va directo a pedírselo - dijo Evelyn, luego una duda la asaltó - Y ¿cuándo James vuelva con Lily? ¿Qué harás?  
  
- Entonces Lily será su esposa, será la esposa de un Potter y desafiare a cualquiera que se atreva a insultarla  
  
*********  
  
En un pequeño parque al sur de la ciudad, un hombre alto y de cabello negro esperaba afuera de lo que parecía ser una escuela, cuando la campana de la iglesia cercana anuncio que daban las dos de la tarde, cinco minutos mas tarde la calle estaba inundada de jóvenes caras felices de irse a casa.  
  
- Adiós señorita Bradbury - grito un niño de unos 11 años despidiéndose de su maestra  
  
- Adiós Mat, recuerda hacer los deberes de Ciencias - respondió la joven maestra, apenas pasaba de los diecinueve años y ese era su primer año como profesora de sexto grado  
  
- Sí, señorita - dijo el niño muy contento  
  
- Creo que te adora, Meg - dijo el hombre, que se había acercado hasta ella, mientras ella se despedía de sus alumnos  
  
- ¡Sirius! Me espantaste - contesto Megan a modo de saludo - Y no digas eso, es solo un niño 11 años  
  
- Yo recuerdo esa edad... - contesto Sirius meditándolo un momento - ah, las cosas que solía pensar... créeme cuando te digo que ese niño esta enamorado de ti, amor de cachorro si tu quieres, pero a esa edad...  
  
- Espera un segundo, ¿qué no eres tu el que no cree que el amor exista? - pregunto Megan mirándolo extrañada. Sirius frunció el entre cejo, Megan se empezó a reír de él - solo estaba jugando. ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?  
  
- ¿Desde cuando necesito excusas para visitar a mi mejor amiga? - Megan lo miro -Nada, es solo que tengo que ir al Caldero Chorreante para encontrarme con Remus y E. J. llegan hoy de Dios-sabe-que-lugar-del-mundo. Y creí que tal vez querrías venir conmigo  
  
- Tenía pensado dirigirme hacia allá - dijo Megan sonriendo - Aun no sé que se les metió en la cabeza a nuestros amigos como para enrolarse en las fuerzas especiales contra la artes oscuras, pero si así son felices...  
  
- Y ¿Cómo te esta tratando la vida de maestra de escuela? - pregunto Sirius mientras le abría la puerta de su automóvil a Megan  
  
- No puedo quejarme, me gusta lo que hago. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues con la Señorita Randall? - Sirius suspiro mientras se colocaba detrás del volante  
  
- Terminamos ayer; no había mucha química, el sexo no era tan malo pero cada vez que abría la boca era como si tuviera los circuitos cruzados o algo así, no se podía hablar con ella... no lo sé, tal vez este envejeciendo, pero creo que empiezo a desear algo mas que solo química y noches pasionales, he tenido mucho de eso desde que dejamos el colegio  
  
- Yo siempre he querido creer que tal vez el mujeriego del pasado será el buen hombre del futuro.  
  
- Entonces ¿Crees que tenga esperanza? ¿ Aun me tienes algo de fe?  
  
- Siempre he tenido fe en ti, Y, si hay esperanza para ti, hay esperanza para todos - habían llegado a un semáforo, Sirius la volteo a ver, ella le sonreía, había algo en la sonrisa de Megan que siempre lo desarmaba  
  
- Aun no sé como lo haces - murmuro mientras volvía a mirar al frente y encendía la radio  
  
- ¿Decías algo?...  
  
*******  
  
Lily esperaba sentada en una banca, James estaba un poco tarde, pero era James, lo anormal hubiera sido que llegará a tiempo, su padre siempre encontraba un pretexto para retenerlo. Lily suspiró, ya casi tenía tres años de andar con James y su padre aun no la aceptaba. En otras circunstancias ya su hubiera dado por vencida pero amaba a James demasiado como para dejarlo.  
  
Lily estaba leyendo una revista de Transformación Moderna cuando escucho las pisadas de James que se acercaban, siempre podía saber cuando James estaba cerca, podía identificar su aroma, el sonido de sus pisadas, la temperatura de sus manos cuando le cubría los ojos y preguntaba: "¿Adivina quien?"  
  
- Lily - dijo él sentándose a su lado - ¿Te hice esperar mucho?  
  
- No, solo lo usual. A demás aproveche el tiempo ¿sabías de la nueva regulación para animagos? - James no decía nada, solo la miraba. Lily se percato de eso - ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué me miras así?  
  
- Me temo que mi padre ha hecho su jugada final - Lily lo seguía mirando sin entender - me ha comprometido con no se que señorita Holmes, lo anunciara este viernes... - James procedió a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido en su casa, Lily se iba poniendo mas y mas triste, los ojos se le empañaron a causa de las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir  
  
- Ya veo... pero ¿qué significa todo eso para nosotros? ¿esto quiere decir que hemos terminado? ¿o que...?  
  
- No, no Lily, claro que no, no quiero que terminemos, y no lo haremos te amo demasiado. Pero hace unos momentos tome una decisión y - entonces se arrodillo frente a ella - esta fue la razón por la que llegue tarde - saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió  
  
- James, eso es un anillo de compromiso  
  
- Lo sé, pensé que seria apropiado por que estoy apunto de pedirte que te cases conmigo...  
  
- Me encantaría pero ¿no crees que somos demasiado jóvenes? Y tus padres ¿qué van a decir tus padres?  
  
- Sé que solo tenemos 19 años pero también sé que cuando tenga 24 aun querré casarme contigo, así que ¿para que esperar? En cuanto a mis padres... mamá me apoya y papá, bueno, mamá lo hará entrar en razón. Así que Lily Evans ¿Quieres ser mis esposa?  
  
- Sí - respondió Lily - sí quiero casarme contigo  
  
- Entonces hagámoslo, casémonos... hagámoslo ahora.  
  
**********  
  
- Uno pensaría que después de no habernos visto en los últimos seis meses, nuestros amigos llegarían a tiempo para recibirnos - dijo Remus una vez que dejo de sentir el vértigo producido por el translador, ya habían llegado a la heladería de Florean y estaban buscando una mesa para sentarse  
  
- Ya los conoces, no son muy puntuales...-comentó E. J.  
  
- ¿Hablando mal de nosotros? - dijo Sirius llegando hasta donde se encontraban y abrazando a Remus- Remus, estas bronceado como una nuez, ¿en que incivilizados lugares han estado últimamente?  
  
- Marruecos, Tailandia y Brasil - respondió E. J - Estuvimos persiguiendo una nueva clase de criatura, aun no sabemos muy bien que es pero por suerte ya no es nuestro problema.  
  
- Aun no entiendo por que decidieron enrolarse en todo esto - comento Sirius - la vida que llevan yendo de un lugar incivilizado a otro todo el tiempo, y todas las incomodidades, no suena muy atractiva  
  
- Tiene sus partes buenas y sus partes malas, ver todo el mundo es una parte buena, por otro lado esta el puré de insecto...  
  
- Asumo que esa es una parte mala - dijo Megan - Pero, también es importante todo el espionaje que hacen, hay mucha información que el ministerio no da, y es vital que Dumbledore conozca, nos ha permitido tramar varias contra ofensivas contra Voldemort  
  
- Megan me sorprendes, ¿te lo he dicho? Eres maestra de día y en tu tiempo libre planeas los ataques contra Voldemort, Dumbledore tiene mucha confianza en ti - cometo E. J.  
  
- Bueno, me dan buena información, eso ayuda...  
  
- Mientras seamos útiles - dijo Remus  
  
- Y ¿cuándo se gradúan oficialmente?  
  
- Nos faltan otros seis meses de entrenamiento, entonces nos volveremos operativos por los próximos tres años. ¡Selvas del tercer mundo aquí vamos!  
  
- Mientras conserves el entusiasmo, Remus - dijo Sirius, entonces llegaron Julia y Jonathan corriendo  
  
-Chicos, perdón por llegar tarde pero la practica de Quidditch se prolongo - explico Julia  
  
- No hay problema, Juls. ¿Cómo va todo eso del Quidditch? - pregunto E. J.  
  
- Muy bien, seré titular en el próximo partido. Y Jonathan acaba de ser aceptado como legislador júnior en el ministerio. Si uno pasa por alto todo el asunto de Voldemort, creo que las cosas están muy bien  
  
- Eso parece - dijo Megan con un tono de voz algo extraño, luego cambio el tema - Ya se están tardando Lily y James ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí, me pregunto que los esta reteniendo tanto tiempo. Ah, hablando de los reyes de Roma - dijo Sirius al notar que Lily y James se acercaban por la calle concurrida  
  
- ¿Tienen el resto de la tarde libre? -pregunto James en cuanto se detuvo frente a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos  
  
- Sí - respondieron todos sus amigos - ¿por qué?  
  
- Por que están formalmente invitados a una boda, nuestra boda - dijo James sosteniendo la mano de Lily - hemos decidido casarnos de inmediato, esta misma tarde...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? - preguntaron todos al unísono.  
Fin del capitulo 8  
En el siguiente capitulo viene el final, perdón por el retraso pero entre los exámenes, la escuela, la otra historia y que me volví a lastimar el dedo no había podido terminar este capitulo, y creo que no quedo como yo quería sobre todo la ultima parte pero aquí esta. Voy a trabajar mucho en la ultima parte, el final ya esta escrito y espero que les guste.  
  
Clavel 


	9. Cronica de una fuga

Capitulo 9 Crónica de una fuga...  
  
Lily iba sentada en el auto de James, que se movía a toda velocidad por la carretera, iba escribiendo en una especie de pequeño diario que llevaba con ella, el auto de Sirius los seguía, y detrás del de Sirius iba el auto de Julia, los tres automóviles se desplazaban a toda velocidad  
  
3:30 p.m. : James se esta diciendo que no haga esto, pero es solo por que no lo entiende, yo en cambio, tengo que contarlo todo exactamente como es o si no luego creeré que es mentira. Pero todo esto es real... ¡Me voy a casar! Todo empezó por que el padre de James lo quería comprometer con una muchacha de nombre Susan Holmes de su mismo círculo aristocrático. James se negó, luego fue a buscarme, me contó toda la conversación que sostuvo con su padre; y luego me propuso matrimonio. Dice que no quiere separase de mi, que quiere que estemos juntos siempre. Yo también creo eso, pero debo admitir que por un minuto pensé que somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos, pero él esta tan seguro que ahora yo lo estoy.  
  
Justo ahora nos dirigimos a un lugar cerca de Yorkshire, fue el lugar donde celebramos nuestro aniversario el año pasado, y yo le dije que, si un día nos casábamos, deseaba que lo hiciéramos ahí, Y sorprendentemente se acordó. Hace media hora nos reunimos con nuestros amigos en el Callejón Diagon y todos decidieron acompañarlos. Estoy muy emocionada  
  
5:00 p.m. : Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, no se que le ha hecho James a esta automóvil pero hemos hecho tiempo record, estoy segura. Bien, fuimos a la capilla del pueblo, y el párroco nos dijo que podía casarnos a las 7:30, así que Sirius le esta organizando una rápida despedida de soltero a James, Sirius quería hacer una fiesta salvaje pero Megan se lo prohibió, además de que no hay ningún table dance en este lugar.  
  
Nosotras nos dedicamos a buscar un lindo vestido para que me casé, son tan lindas mis amigas... Julia, Megan y E. J, serán mis damas de honor. Oh, ahora Megan esta regañando a E. J. por que ya va en su segunda cerveza, y no, no es cerveza de mantequilla. E. J. ha dejado su cerveza, Megan tiene mas poder de lo que quiere admitir. Si no me creen pregúntele a Sirius  
  
No debería escribir esto, pero tengo una idea...  
  
6:30 p.m. Estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa, esto no es nada de lo que yo había soñado que iba a ser mi boda, ¡Mi hermano ni siquiera esta aquí! ¡Es el día mas importante de mi vida y mi hermano esta en algún lugar de Sudamérica construyendo puentes! Aparte de E. J. es lo único que ha sobrevivido de mi familia, Petunia no cuenta mucho, y no esta aquí...  
  
6:45 p.m. : (Largo suspiró) Estoy un poco mas tranquila, hable con mi hermano y el dice que todo saldrá bien, y me da su bendición, aunque desearía que estuviera aquí para entregarme a James. En el fondo también sé que James deseaba que sus padres estuvieran aquí, pero nunca lo admitirá.  
  
Ahh, y acabo de enterarme de que E. J. ya se casó. Ni ella ni Remus habían mencionado nada al respecto, pero a E. J. se le escapo decirlo mientras yo enloquecía por que no estaba segura que el vestido que voy a usar se viera bien. Sus exactas palabras fueron: "Relájate, Lils, te vez preciosa. No como yo que estaba usando pantalones de cuero rojo cuando me casé" . Después se a cubierto la boca, pero le hemos sacado toda la historia, ella y Remus se casaron mientras descansaban antes de empezar a perseguir una grupo de Squonks cerca de Marruecos, no me preguntes que es un Squonk, aparentemente simplemente se les ocurrió y lo hicieron.  
  
Mejor ni le pregunto como pasaron su noche de bodas, digo ¿qué pudieron haber hecho? ¿Un rapidin mientras huían de un Pie Grande?. Aunque tal vez eso no tenga sentido por que, como Julia acaba de hacer notar, en las películas de terror, las bestias siempre atacan cuando dos personas lo están haciendo.  
  
Vaya, ya casi son las 7. Megan estaba leyendo sobre mi hombro todo lo que he estado escribiendo, y dice que estoy poniendo tanta atención a lo de E. J. por que estoy reflejando la ansiedad que siento sobre mi propio matrimonio, dice que se llama "Desplazamiento"  
  
Ahora esta diciendo que no escriba todo lo que dice  
  
"Deja de hacerlo" acaba de gritar, Julia dice que no sea mala con Megan, pero se que en el fondo a ella también le encanta hacerla enojar, Megan tiende a ser muy sensitiva  
  
"No me digas sensitiva" - escribió Megan quitándole la puma a Lily, pero cuando Lily la recupero escribió "(Ven mi punto)"  
  
7:20 p.m. James acaba de estar aquí, lo he obligado a cerrar los ojos pero estuvo aquí, vino a darme el collar que ahora pende de mi cuello. Dice que todas las mujeres que se han casado con un Potter han usado un collar como este el día de su boda. Su madre uso uno así, uno que había pertenecido a su abuela. Según dice el que me acaba de dar perteneció a su Bisabuela. Le pregunte de donde lo había sacado y él me dijo que su padre se lo había dado, y luego me mostró la nota que había llegado junto que la caja del collar, decía lo siguiente:  
  
"Hijo, sabía que harías lo correcto y te casarías con la persona a la que amas. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Sé que me recriminarás el no habértelo hecho mas fácil, pero tenía que ser difícil, es lo que lo hace especial. Dale esto a Lily y dile que tú madre y yo le damos la bienvenida a la familia. Tómate unos días libres, váyanse de Luna de Miel. Pero vuelvan a tiempo para el cumpleaños de tu madre"  
  
/////  
  
- Ahora los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puedes besar a la novia  
  
Las palabras del párroco apenas y se registraron en el cerebro de James, y no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Mientras estaba ahí, de pie, mirando a Lily sonreír en espera de que la besara, rodeados por las personas que ambos querían... Nada importaba  
  
Ignoraban que meses más tarde Lily daría a luz a su primer hijo al que James nombraría Harry James, lo cual causaría risas entre sus amigos. No sabían que el bautizo de Harry sería la última ocasión en la que todos los que amaban estarían juntos por una ocasión feliz (incluso esa rata sucia de Pettigrew, quien en los últimos años ni siquiera había estado tan cercano a ellos como antes, cuando volvió, sus amigos lo acogieron. Después de todo era un Merodeador más ¿no?)  
  
Seis meses después del bautizo de Harry todos se volverían a reunir, esta vez para despedir a Megan quien moriría de un mal Cardiaco que la había aquejado por años y del cual nadie tenía idea, pero que había sido la verdadera razón por la que Megan nunca le confeso sus sentimientos a Sirius, Megan nunca quiso dejar a nadie atrás, nunca quiso causar dolor.  
  
Perder a Megan en la flor de su belleza y juventud marcó a Sirius para siempre, pasarían al menos doce años antes de que se volviera a sentir feliz, y al menos otros tres más para que volviera a sentir cierta paz.  
  
También eran ajenos al hecho de que para el Halloween posterior al primer cumpleaños de Harry, ambos (James y Lily) estarían muertos, ni que Sirius pasaría doce años en Azkaban por que uno de sus amigos los traicionaría.  
  
Pero en el preciso instante en que James besaba a su flamante esposa, no tenía en mente el futuro, solo ese maravilloso minuto en el tiempo en el que todo se detuvo. No importaba el ese futuro, ya que, aunque terminaría por suceder, aun no estaba escrito.  
  
En ese minuto, eran jóvenes, se amaban, el futuro les esperaba brillante y pensaban que todo estaría bien siempre.  
  
Eran Felices...  
  
Fin  
  
1:30 p.m., del día siguiente : No, en definitiva no fue la boda que soñaba de niña, pero de hecho resultó ser mejor. Después de que nos casamos, todos fuimos a cenar y bailamos hasta el amanecer, para entonces todos estábamos exhaustos pero nosotros dos no. Cuando tuvimos que dejar el bar donde estábamos, fuimos a donde habíamos estacionado los automóviles, la mañana rompía sobre el pequeño pueblito donde nos encontrábamos y todo cobro vida, era como si de repente todo estuviera a color.  
  
James encendió la radio de su auto justo cuando empezaba a sonar un viejo bolero llamado "Contigo Aprendí", no se muy bien que decía pero tengo la certeza de que era hermoso, y James ha jurado conseguir la letra de esa canción. Decidimos que esa sería nuestra canción, ya que fue la última que bailamos.  
  
Luego James dijo que era hora de irnos de Luna de Miel, no me quiso decir donde por que quería que fuera una sorpresa. Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos.  
  
Y ahora estoy aquí, sentada en el Puente Veccio, esperando que James vuelva con el helado que me prometio. Me ha traído a Florencia y me conto una historia sobre el nombre de la ciudad y el por que me trajo aquí.  
  
Dice que hace muchos años un gran conquistador (no recuerdo si Alejadnro Magno o quien) llego cabalgando hasta una colina cercana desde donde se podía ver la pequeña aldea que esta cuidad era entonces, y el conquistador se quedo asombrado y dijo "Firenze" o sea Florencia en italiano, "Firenze" quiere Florecerá.  
  
Y James dice que nuestro amor es como Florencia, Florecerá.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 9  
  
Fin de Let Go ********************  
  
Bien, este es el final, a mi personalmente me ha gustado, siempre quise escribir algo así, usando la menor cantidad de dialogo posible.  
  
En este punto todo lo que puedo decir es: Gracias por leerme, por soportar de forma admirable todas las tonterías que escribo.  
  
Esto concluye mi proyecto de trimestre. Vuelvo a empezar clases en Mayo y el proyecto para ese trimestre será la Traducción de un fanfic de Card Captor Sakura, bueno, eso si la autora me lo permite.  
  
Probablemente seguiré escribiendo Lily, el chico Adolescente (LECA) pero no se si las actualizaciones serán semanales o como, pero no me he desentendido de esa historia, estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Gracias a todos, en especial a Sofía, yo se que a ti te gusta esta historia, y espero que te haya gustado el final.  
  
Ah, y antes de que lo olvide, tal vez no hayan oído el final para algunos personajes de esta historia, algunos pueden aparecer en el siguiente fic que estoy planeando, y que tentativamente se llamará Birds of Prey.  
  
Bye  
  
Clavel ******* 


End file.
